Chuck vs The Splitting Headache
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck starts to experience a series of problems with the intersect and someone from his past shows up.
1. Splitting Headache

This story is after CHUCK VS. THE REVELATION

_Its been 6 months since Chuck revealed his true feelings for Sarah at the beach and now 'the thing' under the undercover thing is very real to both of them. You see clips of what happened last season leading up the beach scene and then proceed to see them talking about/agree to keep their relationship under wraps in order to not compromise each other being that the missions have become more intense and a possible tip off by Casey to inform General Beckman or C.I.A Director Graham could lead to Sarah's reassignment. So in order to not arouse any suspicion they go back to their cover as bf/gf now that Chuck's relationship with Kat is over, which Casey, Graham, Beckman, Ellie, and Awesome know about, but not the rest of the gang_

_The opening scene begins with the mission impossible theme at around 3 p.m. Saturday with a shot of VH-FIE Beach 18 twin engine plane 13, 000 ft in the air. Inside you see 2 rows of people wearing jumpsuits/hear gear sitting quietly with very serious looks on each one of their faces. You then cut to three very familiar faces as you see Casey, Sarah, and Chuck who not only has this apprehensive/freaked out look on his face, but his right leg is nervously bouncing up and down leading Casey to begin the conversation_

**Casey:** _looks at his watch and then at Chuck_ Its almost time…Are you ready?

**Chuck:** _nervously talking_ Does it look like I'm ready?

**Sarah:** _putting her hand on Chuck's leg and smiling_ Stay calm Chuck…you know all the instructions…don't worry…I'll be with you every step of they way.

**Chuck:** _calmly freaking out_ That's comforting to know…listen…dying wasn't on my list of things to do…so I would really love to make it out alive with all my body parts in tact.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Relax Chuck…this is by far your most important mission you will ever face…and trust me…you'll be a changed man after this.

_Cut to Chuck who has this look as if he's just pissed his pants. All of a sudden you see Awesome lean into the frame in front of Chuck looking at/talking to Casey_

**Awesome:** _laid back tone_ I wouldn't say it was a mission John…it's more of an adrenaline rush that is going to be a totally awesome experience for Chuck…_turns his head to look back_…right babe?

_The camera cuts so see Ellie who is holding up her both her hands giving the rock out sign. At that moment, you see Team Bartowski with several other people about to take the thrill of a lifetime…skydiving_

_Cut to Morgan, Anna, Jeff, and Lester on the ground talking_

**Morgan:** _looking up_ He's a braver man than I am.

**Anna:** _looking up_ You know…skydiving averages 12 deaths per year…_they all look at Anna..._What? I learned that watching the history channel.

**Lester:** That's awfu l _looks back up_

**Jeff:** _looking up_ Yeah…awful…100 bucks says his chute doesn't open.

_They all look at Jeff and after a second or two they agree to it. Cut back to the plane where the green light comes on and one by one people start jumping out of the plane gradually getting closer to Chuck. Ellie and Awesome kiss each other and then jump. After a few seconds you cut to Chuck praying to God that he doesn't die. He's about to jump when he suddenly turns around_

**Chuck:** _freaking out_ I can't do it

**Sarah:** _puts her hands on both arms_ Chuck…look at me. _grabs Chuck and plants a kiss on him_

_Casey just looks at them both and when Sarah stops Chuck has this goofy grin on his face putting him in a comforted state as he looks at Sarah. Sarah smile back at him and then pushes him out of the airplane to where you just hear him screaming on the way down. Sarah then turns to Casey, smiles, and jumps out backwards leaving Casey the last one in the plane. Standing there at the edge, Casey has a smirk on his face as if to say way to go Walker and he jumps. Cue Chuck intro_

Fade Out

_The scene begins on a Monday morning with the façade of Buy More and inside you see customers shopping. The camera then cuts to Morgan and Chuck who are at the info desk in middle of having a short discussion about what happened Saturday_

**Chuck:** I'm glad you and the rest of the guys had fun taking bets on whether or not I was going to live.

**Morgan:** _puts his hand on Chuck's shoulder_ I never had any doubts buddy…just to clarify I do get your Xbox in case you die right?

_Chuck gives a weird look to Morgan. Just then Lester and Jeff walk up_

**Lester:** So will Kat being coming around today?

**Jeff:** _raises eyebrows up and down_ She's hot.

_Cut to Chuck looking at Jeff_

**Chuck:** Kat and I are no mas…we broke up. I wasn't happy…and plus…I realized I wasn't completely over Sarah. She and I have been back together for a couple of months now.

**Jeff:** You're my hero.

_Chuck looks at Jeff again_

**Morgan:** _looks at Chuck_ First Sarah…then Lou…now Kat…now back to Sarah _looks at Chuck, puts hands together, and then bows down_ Teach us the ways of the force oh Obe-Wan…let us learn from the master on the ways of women.

_Chuck looks at Morgan and then Jeff/Lester also follow along_

**Chuck:** _does the Jedi finger wave_ I cannot teach you young padawans…you must learn on your own.

_Just then Big Mike walks up followed by him by a new employee who is approximately 5'9, 28 years old, somewhat the same body frame as Chuck, brown eyes, brown wavy hair, glasses, wearing Nikes, khaki pants, and the official colors of Buy More_

**Big Mike:** All right knuckleheads…we have a new employee. Make him feel welcome. This is Tucker Gaines…_Tucker waves_…He'll be working with you Grimes…so train him well and try not to corrupt his mind on the first day.

_Cut to Morgan looking insulted and then Big Mike leaves_

**Tucker:** Hey guys…I know I'm the newbie here so I expect to be put through the wringer.

_Anna walks up and looks at the new guy_

**Anna:** _sinister tone as she looks at Tucker with a smile_ Hmmmm…fresh meat

**Morgan:** _looking serious_ Listen up newbie…I'm going to ask you one question. It determines whether we accept you as one of our own or we make you do something that no human being should ever go through.

**Chuck:** _laughs_ What…work with Casey?

_Casey walks by pushing a dolly with boxes of iphones and gives Chuck a glare causing him to quickly stop laughing_

**Morgan:** _Look at Tucker intently_ What's your favorite Xbox game?

**Tucker:** _nervously answers_ Call of Duty…what else.

_Cut to Jeff, Lester, and Chuck giving their seal of approval except for Anna who looks disappointed as she wanted to see Tucker sweat/squirm_

**Morgan:** _shakes Tucker's hand_ Congratulations newbie...you're one of us.

**Tucker:** _smiles_ Cool

_The scene ends with Tucker shaking everybody's hand and then Morgan showing him around Buy More_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins around lunchtime with the façade of Weinerlicious and you see inside Chuck and Sarah inside eating lunch together. They begin to have a conversation about Kat and how things have surprising going well, especially when it pertains to their relationship_.

**Sarah:** _holding Chuck's hand_ I never asked you…how did Kat take the break up?

**Chuck:** _raises eyebrows_ Surprisingly well

**Sarah:** _intrigued look_ Really?

**Chuck:** When I realized that my feelings for were greater for you than for her I called her from the hospital and asked her to meet me so we could talk. It was an awkward for a moment for me because I'm usually in the position of being the dumpee rather than the dumper. Very strange.

**Sarah:** _curious look_ How did she react?

**Chuck:** She was kind…understanding…the total opposite at how I actually imagined her to react.

**Sarah:** I thought she would have been angry and tried to at least claw your eyes out because you were in a relationship for at least month.

**Chuck:** Oh…don't get wrong…she was angry all right.Rubbing the top of his head and thinking out loudWho knew she could throw a shoe that hard.

_Cut to Sarah exuding a small laugh_

**Chuck:** _bending his head down_ Can you check the top of my head because I think there is still part her heel in there?

**Sarah:** _gives that all-too-familiar look_ You know…I can always count on you to make me laugh and smile even when I'm mad at you.

**Chuck:** _grins_ Its unfortunately a curse that I've been burdened with. I just can't help but cheer up a beautiful woman.

**Sarah:** _blushes_ Don't make it a habit.

**Chuck:** _putting hands up in the air_ I won't…trust me…I've learned my lesson the hard way rubbing headand I possibly have the scars to prove it too.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ That will teach you the next time you anger a woman.

**Chuck:** _looks Sarah in the eyes and smiles_ There won't ever be a next time.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ I believe you.

_Chuck and Sarah share a moment that is quickly broken up by Sarah's manager Scooter_

**Scooter:** _demanding tone_ Ms. Walker…the grease traps won't clean themselves.

**Sarah:** _turning to Scooter annoyed_ I have 5 more minutes

**Scooter:** _tapping his watch_ The clock is ticking…hurry up and finish talking with your boy toy Ms. Walker.

**Chuck:** looks at SarahTry to resist the urge to hurt him.

**Sarah:** I can't guarantee it, but I'll try.

_The scene ends with Chuck and sharing a special moment as the camera pans back_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day in Casey's apartment as Team Chuck are being informed by General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham that William Jax, along with his associates, who play a significantly major role concerning the intersect would like to arrange a meeting with Chuck_

**Beckman:** Mr. Bartowski…my superiors are eager to meet the civilian who has the all the government's secrets in his head. From my understanding, they're very impressed with the fine work you've been doing for us.

_Sarah smiles and pats Chuck on the shoulder_

**Chuck:** Wow…that's just blows my mind. Of all the important people they meet, he wants to meet me…a guy working at Buy More who gets paid 11 dollars an hour.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck with disbelief_ I know that blows MY mind

_Chuck looks at Casey_

**Beckman:** _gives Casey a look_ They would also like to meet you Agent Casey for going above and beyond the call of duty when Agent Walker was incapacitated at the hands of Richard Clark. I'm SURE they would appreciate you being there.

**Casey:** _giving a reluctant smile_ I'm honored General…I'll be there.

**Graham:** William Jax doesn't fly out to see just anybody. He or any of his associates for that matter are the not the type to make public appearances as they like to work behind the scenes.

**Sarah:** Where is the schedules meeting taking place General?

**Beckman:** At the warehouse.

**Graham:** It's the only place that we thought best that both the intersect, as well as, our people can not only be safe, but also feel protected without having to worry about any threat of danger.

_Cut to Sarah and Casey nodding_

**Sarah:** Do we follow proper protocol procedures?

**Graham:** Negative…saluting and uniform dress are not needed. This is merely a casual meeting so there's no pressure to impress. Just relax, stay calm, and try not to make a fool of yourself.

**Casey:** _smirking_ I think that's going to be hard for you to pull off Chuck.

_Chuck gives a smarmy look to Casey_

**Beckman:** Despite that…these are still high ranking officials…so be on your best behavior. All three of you have currently in your possession a detailed dossier with photos. They will be arriving within the week and we will contact you when they do. So in the mean time, familiarize yourselves with the information you been given from top to bottom. You have your orders_screen turns off_

_They scene cuts from the Casey's apartment to Chuck's room and as he enters he places the dossier on his bed. After taking care of a few things he sits down on his bed, opens the dossier, looks at several pictures and when he comes to the picture of Mr. Jax he flashes. He doesn't see any images except for a black cloud, but as a result of that flash he experiences a throbbing headache leading him to go to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to take some aspirin. The scene ends with Chuck looking into the mirror after washing his face and as the water drops from his chin, he has this look of what just happened to me_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the evening with the façade of Casa Bartowski and you then you cut inside where you see Ellie in the kitchen making dinner. Chuck, shaking off what happened, walks in from the bathroom and sits down at the counter leading Ellie to ralk him about everything that has been going since the break up with Kat_

**Ellie: **_cutting carrots as she talks_ So how does it feel to be back with Sarah?

**Chuck:** _sitting at the counter_ You know…it feels awesome _gives a look as he thinks out loud_ I really need to stop hanging around Awesome.

**Ellie:** _laughing and waving a knife at him_Don't let her go this time

**Chuck:** _jokingly puts his hands up_ All right sis…I wont…put the knife down and slowly back away from the carrots before someone gets hurt.

**Ellie:** _laughs_ Listen to me Chuck…Sarah is a very special woman and I can tell the way you two look at each other that this…

**Chuck:** _interrupts her_ Is meant to be….yeah I remember you saying that when Sarah and I took a picture with Hunter.

**Ellie:** Yeah…I just got a good feeling about you two kids. Dad would be proud.

**Chuck:** _sarcastic tone_ Yeah…are you sure about that feeling…it could be just last night's lasagna? I know I'm experiencing a feeling of acid reflux.

**Ellie:** _slapping Chuck in the arm_ Anyways…I still stand by my feeling and from the look on your face you're feeling how I feel when I'm with Devon.

_Chuck smiles at Ellie, gets up, and is about to go to his room when he stops to say one more thing_

**Chuck:** _brotherly love look_ Thanks Ellie…for kicking me in the butt because if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be where I am now.

**Ellie:** _smiling_ Anytime

_The scene fades out and fades in to several days later early in the morning as you see Tucker walking in the parking lot about to go into the Buy More when he gets a phone call. He answers it standing in front of door looking inside with a view of Chuck talking to Morgan and the gang as he is on the phone with someone on the other end_.

**Tucker:** _serious look on face while talking on the phone_ Yeah...He doesn't suspect a thing…As far as he knows I'm just a new employee…When do you want to do this…He's not going know its coming…Okay then.

_The scene ends with Tucker hanging up and walks in with a smile on his face as he heads to the info desk greeting Chuck and his fellow Buy More Employees_

_Fade To Black_


	2. Karate Kid

_The opening scene begins with a night shot of the bright lights of Los Angeles. You then cut to the warehouse and you're transported to a room with blue padding/mats All of a sudden you see several shots of Chuck wearing a karate gi being thrown on to the blue mats and the scene beings when he's laid out on his back with close up on his face. The scene begins with an upward camera angle from Chuck's point of view as Sarah stands over him wearing a karate gi as well_

**Sarah:** _looking down_ Are you all right?

**Chuck:** _looking up and breathing hard_ I'm fine…I may need to see a chiropractor after this…but I fine.

_cut to Sarah picking up Chuck and leading him to the middle of the mat_

**Sarah:** _motivating tone_ Come on Chuck…you need the practice so you know how to defend yourself.

**Chuck:** _in position with Sarah_ Defend myself….It's your job to protect me from not having to defend myself. Anyways…I think I can pretty much hold my own.  
_Sarah flips Chuck over again as he says that leading her stand over him_

**Sarah:** _looks down with arms folded_ Oh really

**Chuck:** Yes really…I've seen enough Bruce Lee movies to get by and…_point finger up in the air_…and I've seen The Karate Kid 1,000 times so I learned one very important move in that movie.

**Sarah:** _look down and laughs a little_ What?

_Chuck takes Sarah down by grabbing her right foot, gives a quick shot to her leg, she falls backwards, and it gives him the upper hand as he is able to gets on top of her holding her arms above her head. His face is away from hers but slowly gets closer to the point their nearly touching_

**Chuck:** b_reathing hard, looking into her eyes, and smiling _Sweep the leg

_Chuck and Sarah share a moment together when Chuck's phone rings_

**Chuck:** I bet its Ellie wondering where I am. Always the concerned big sister.

**Sarah:** We better go then

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah smirking_ Well…I got you pinned Agent Walker…try to get out of this one.  
_Sarah smiles at Chuck, flips chuck behind her, and then rolls over to where his head is between her legs. Cut to Sarah smiling and then to Chuck who has this look of amazed confusion but then realizes the position he is in and a wide, goofy grin is seen on his face. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day with the façade of Buy More and inside you see Tucker and Chuck at the info desk and they're busy working all-the-while having a conversation_

**Chuck:** _typing on the computer_ So Tucker...tell me about yourself. Interests…family…friends?

**Tucker:** Grilling the new guy…am I on the witnesses stand Mr. Matlock?

**Chuck:** _holding hands up_ Hey…just want to get to know my friends.

**Tucker:** _smiles_ My bad…well…I'm big gamer when it comes to Call of Duty

**Chuck:** Ah yes…you've scored some major cool points with that bit of info there.

**Tucker:** _laughs_ I graduated from Fresno State with a degree in Computer Science…I have a step brother and sister who I'm not that close with, but hopefully we'll get a chance to connect…_cut to Chuck listening to Tucker_…and my dad or should I say step dad married my mom…but she died a couple of years ago. So its just us 4 now.

**Chuck:** I'm sorry man…hope you connect with your brother and sister…I know how important family is.

**Tucker:** Hope so too…anyways I'm fine…so…give me the 411 on your family?

**Chuck:** Oh…well…I have a sister…her name is Ellie and her boyfriend's name is Captain Awesome…_cut to Tucker looking confused_…don't ask. I'll explain it to you later. Well…_points to Morgan who is quickly walking to the break room with Anna_there's Morgan…he's my best friend and sometimes annoying little brother.

**Tucker:** How about your parents?

**Chuck:** My mom passed away years ago and my dad…that's a touchy subject that I would rather not talk about.

**Tucker:** _puts hands up_ Okay…I'll back off that one…have a girlfriend?

**Chuck:** _smiles comes over his face_Sarah

**Tucker:** It is serious with you two?

**Chuck:** Yeah…you can say that. I'm a lucky guy.

_Just then Sarah walks in wearing her weinerlicious outfit putting an even brighter smile on his face_

**Sarah:** _kisses Chuck on the cheek_ Hey…I came over to eat lunch with you._looks at Tucker _Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?

**Chuck:** _snaps out his goofy smile_ Oh..yeah Sarah meet Tucker Gaines…Tucker meet Sarah Walker.

**Tucker:** _shaking hands with Sarah_ Ah…the beautiful lady who has captured this man's heart.

**Sarah:** _gives that all too familiar look_ I hope so…or I would seriously hurt him if didn't. _smiles at Tucker then at Chuck_

_An awkward moment happens but then is broken up by Tucker_

**Tucker:** _points both fingers at Sarah_ Hah…what a kidder…_looks at Chuck_Beautiful and funny…_gives two thumbs up_…Way to go.

**Chuck:** _look away for a bit and talks under his breathe_ She's not joking…_turns back and speaks up_ Yeah…_looking at watch_…I've got about 10 minutes left. Can you hang around and wait a few minutes?

_Sarah sees Casey motioning him and Chuck over to the Homer Theatre room_

**Sarah:** Of Course…but _signaling Chuck to look at Casey_ I can't wait that long _gives a pouty look_

**Chuck:** _being dragged off as he looks at Tucker_ Who can argue with that face?

**Tucker:** _laughs and smiles_ I hear ya.

_The scene ends with a close up Tucker as his smile turns into a serious look as he walks off camera_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins later that evening at the warehouse after Casey informs them that William Jax and his associates arrived. Cut to Chuck, Casey, and Sarah getting off the elevator and stepping into a conference room where the he and 3 of his associates are seated. He walks down the stairs and towards Jax_.

**Jax:** _puts hand out to shake hands_Chuck Bartowski I presume.

_As Chuck looks at him he flashes and again sees a black cloud leading him to experience that same pain again as before, which Sarah witnesses. He stops, grimaces a bit, gathers himself, and then resumes walking over to shake hands with Jax_

**Sarah:** _puts hand on shoulder_ Are you all right? Did you flash?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Ahh no…I didn't eat dinner…I just feel a little light headed is all.

**Casey:** _whispering as he looks at Chuck and Sarah_ Hey…focus_points two fingers at his eyes_

**Chuck:** _shaking hands with Jax_ Yes…I presumably be Chuck Bartowski and you must be William Jax.

_Cut to Sarah smiling and Casey with this don't mess this up idiot face  
_

**Jax:**_ amazed look as he meets Chuck_It is a pleasure to meet the man who has all our government secrets in his head. _looks at Casey_ And you must be Agent John Casey…_shakes hands with Casey_…the man who went above and beyond the call of duty.

**Casey:** Just doing my job.

**Jax:** Nonsense…you're a hero. Oh…please excuse one of my associates, he is running a bit late. He will join us momentarily. _looks at Sarah_ In the mean time, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet young lady?

_Jax takes Sarah's hand and kisses it leading Chuck to givs him a look. He jumps in_

**Chuck:** Oh…This is Agent Sarah Walker…my handler and not to mention my girlfriend…_catches himself as he sees Casey looks at him_…pretend girlfriend…_nervously talking_…our cover is boyfriend/girlfriend. Yeah…we're in one happy pretend not real relationship_turns to Sarah smiling_

_Cut to Casey who has his hand over his face shaking his head as if to say what a moron. The scene switches from the warehouse to Casa Bartowski where you see Morgan and Tucker hanging in Chuck's room playing Call of Duty. Tucker essentially begins the conversation_

**Tucker:** _curious tone_ So where is the Chuckinator tonight?

**Morgan:** He's on a date with the future Mrs. Bartowski.

**Tucker:** _looking at Morgan_ Uh huh…._there a moment of silence in between_…Can I ask you something?

**Morgan:** Shoot Tuckster

**Tucker:** _curious tone_ What's the deal with Chuck and his dad?

**Morgan:** Ah…you mean the infamous Abraham Bartowski…the man who left his family high and dry.

**Tucker:** Ouch…it must be a real sore subject with those two.

**Morgan:** Its not so much with Ellie…but with Chuck…it's a subject that's usually never spoken with happy memories.

**Tucker:** Gotcha…subject dropped…_holding upside down bottle of brew_...got anymore brewskies?

**Morgan:** _puts down game controller_ 1 cold brew coming right up.

_The scene ends with Tucker resuming game play and then cut to Chuck, Casey, and Sarah continue to talk with William Jax and his associates, excluding one missing member_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the warehouse where everybody is seated and you cut to Chuck who is impressing Jax and his associates as Casey and Sarah look on in awe. Mr. Jax then preceeds to ask Chuck some question_

**Jax:** So Mr. Bartowski…how did you acquire the intersect?

**Chuck:** Well..my former roommate Bryce Larkin…who was thought to be a rogue C.I.A. agent…sent them to me. Now...because of him I have a super computer in my head.

_Cut to Jax's associates talking with each other_

**Jax:** Where is Agent Larkin…I would love to meet him.

_cut to Sarah with a uncomfortable look on her face_

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ He's doing the spy thing...you know deep cover kind of stuff. _looks at Sarah_

**Jax:** Of course….Amazing..._looks at Chuck and shakes his head_…the amount of information stored in your head and no side effects.

**Chuck:** _laughs a bit_ Yeah…none so far.

**Sarah:** _chimes in and looks at Jax_As far as our people can medically determine he hasn't shown signs of mental stress, which shows that Chuck is strong in ever sense of the word. If he did suffer any side effects…look at chuck…he would tell me right away…_smiles_…right Chuck?

_cut to Chuck smiling back_

**Chuck:** You're absolutely right…I don't keep any secrets from her or she from me for that matter. I mean when it comes to the major important stuff that concern the mission.

**Jax:** _looks at Chuck and Sarah_ Is it always been strictly business or is there something more to it with you two?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Yeah Bartowski…I would like to know that myself. _stares at Chuck intently_

**Chuck:** _nervous laughter_ Its strictly friendship and besides I wouldn't want to compromise Sarah in any way leaving her in a vulnerable state that would have me killed. I know she wouldn't put me in harm's way and I with her.

_cut to Sarah smiling_

**Jax:** I appreciate you looking out for Agent Walker as she looks out for you. You two make a great team. _looks at Sarah_Ms. Walker…I hope you are always there for this man as he is there for you.

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax and then to Chuck_ I am and I will be.

_Cut to Chuck and Sarah both having a moment, but is cut short by the ding of an elevator. The door opens and out steps Mr. Jax's associates that was late. He walks up to Mr, Jax and Chuck who has his back to him. When Chuck turns around to shake hands with him he immediately flashes leading him to see images of Yakuza clan, eliminated targets, the name Taga Yoshimuri, and the word Fulcrum_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Taga Yoshimuri…member of the Yakuza death clan. You're not only responsible for the deaths of innocent people you are also a member of Fulcrum.

_The scene ends with Sarah, Casey, Chuck, Jax, and his associates all staring at Taga Yoshimiru who is simply standing there with a sinister look_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Taga Yoshimuri standing there as Chuck is freanking about it leading Sarah and Casey to quickly act by drawing their weapons point it at him_

**Sarah:** Don't move

_cut to Chuck freaking out_

**Casey:** It's a trap and Mr. Jax here set us up.

**Jax:** _calming the situation down_ I assure you this is not a trap and I didn't set you up. Mr. Yoshimuri is my most trusted associate and I should know if he's part of Fulcrum. _looks at his friend/associate_ Tell them they're just overreacting.

Cut to Yoshimuri holding his hands up, walking towards Jax and Chuck

**Yoshimuri:** _hands up_ They're not overreacting _puts hand on shoulder of Jax_ I'm Sorry to disappoint you William _takes out pistol, shoots Jax in the left shoulder, and then takes Chuck hostage_

**J****ax:** _on the floor_ What are you doing? Why?

**Yoshimuri:** _looks down at Jax_ To simply put in terms you understand William….Its nothing personal…its just business. You see…where my previous successor Tommy failed in attaining the intersect, which was thought to have been in Agent Larkin…now that we know its in this man's head…I will succeed and become a wealthy man for bring him in.

**Jax:** _in pain on the ground_ You and I were like brothers…we're family.

**Yoshimuri:** _insulted tone_ You do not know the meaning of the word family. My family is the Yakuza and it is also Fulcrum. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking the intersect with me

**Sarah:** _looks at Yoshimuri while aiming her weapon at him_ Over my dead body!

**Casey:** _aims weapon at Yoshumuri as well_ And mine _radios for the entire warehouse to be locked down_

_cut to Chuck with a look of relief all-the-while freaking out_

**Yoshimuri:** _point gun behind Chuck's head and moves towards the elevators_ Stay back!

_A stand off ensues where you basically have Casey, Sarah, an injured Jax and his associates surround Yoshimuri_

**Sarah:** Chuck…listen to me…where did you take me on a date last night?

**Chuck:** _freaking out_What?

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ This is a really bad time to talk about Chuck making you pay for everything Walker.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ Shut up Casey…_looks at Chuck_ Remember…we went and saw The Karate Kid _looks at Chuck intently_

_cut to Casey whose weapon's laser sight is directly aimed at Yoshimuri's head_

**Chuck:** _looking at Sarah as he freaks out_ Yeah…what's you're point…because I can't recall anything at the moment because as you can clearly see I'm in the middle of being kidnapped?

**Sarah:** I just wanted to say….you SWEPT me off my feet that night.

_Chuck realizes what she's talking about and just as Taga turns to put his left foot on the first step to move up towards the elevator Chuck suddenly spins around, grabs Yoshimuri's right foot, lifts his entire leg, and then sweeps it by putting all his force down on to the back of his knee with his right elbow. As Yoshmuri is writhing in pain, Chuck gets to safety behind Casey and Sarah who pounce on Yoshimuri inevitably arresting him. Cut to Chuck who has this look of shear panic and at the same time is proud of taking someone down with his own bare hands_

_Fade Out_

_The scene returns to the conference room where the chaos that previously happened has been taken care of by a man who watched Karate Kid 1000 times. Casey handa over Yoshimuri to a couple of agents as Sarah is with Chuck who is standing by Jax as he is being attended to by medical personnel. You then see William Jax begin talking_

**Jax:** I deeply apologize for what has happened here. I never would have thought my close friend and trust friend would be associated with the like of Fulcrum.

**Sarah:** It just goes to show you that trust is hard to come by these days.

**Chuck:** What is going to happen with Yoshimuri?

**Jax:** My associates and I will take care of it our way…no questions asked?

_Cut to Chuck as his eyes widen and then looks at Sarah. Casey walks up and tells Sarah that Beckman and Graham need them A.S.A.P for immediate debriefing on the situation. They head to a monitor at the far end of the conference room_

**Chuck:** _puts hand on non injured shoulder_ Are you okay.

**Jax:** I'll be fine…what about you…are you okay?

**Chuck:** I'm used to it by now and besides I have a great team watching my back.

_looks at Casey and Sarah talking to Beckman and Graham_

**Jax:** _pulls Chuck in closer_ Let me ask this question son...do you truly trust those two?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and Sarah_I trust them with my life…they're my friends.

**Jax:** _smiles_ Good…because I want you alive…and good friends you can trust are hard to come by.

**Chuck:** _chuckling grin_ I keep that in mind._shakes hands with Jax_

_Jax gets up and is being escorted out but before he leaves he says one last thing to Chuck_

**Jax:** Remember these words son…'Trust can either kill you or set you free'

_The scene ends with Jax saying those words as it cuts to Tucker smiling/having fun with Morgan continuing to play Morgan in Call of Duty leaving you with this burning question...is Tucker friend or foe?_

_Fade To Black_


	3. The Bombshell

_The episode opens early in the morning with a shot of Tucker Gaines sitting in a coffee shop in the middle of a discussion in progress with someone but you never see him and all you can hear is his voice_

**Tucker:** _serious/concerned look on face as he's drinking coffee_ Chuck's not going to know what hit him? Are you prepared?

**Mystery Person:** Yes…are you having any second thoughts about doing this knowing your friendship maybe broken with him?

**Tucker:** _looking out the window and then looking back at him_ No…I knew what I was in for before I agreed to do this. I just hate lying to the guy, but you're right it has to be done.

**Mystery Person:** Don't worry…we'll all benefit from this in the long run. By this time tonight...he's going to meet his fate.

_cut to Tucker grinning_

_The scene shifts to the facade of Casa Bartowski and you then cut to Chuck waking up and then going to his bathroom in order to do the usual important things. He drifts off into though as he reflects back on the camping trip, his time with Sarah, and how he had faced a 400 pound grizzly bear, which showed by the grin he was sporting on his face. He had already defused a bomb, landed a helicopter, took down a Fulcrum member with a Karate Kid move, skydiving, and now he can add standing up to a California Grizzly bear to the list. After he washes his face, he looks in the mirror and just as he does that he flashes on random images that don't make any sense. He snaps out of it after several second, which seemed like minutes to him, leading him to grimace as he leans over in pain with his fingers holding his head causing him to back up, hold the shower curtain tightly, and then ripping it off as he falls to the bathroom room floor. The opening scene ends the camera panning slowly back as you see Chuck's body sprawled out with the shower curtain still in his hand. Cue Chuck Intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck waking up several minutes later a bit groggy as he is trying to get his bearing straight. He grabs the side of the sink, slowly pulls himself up, and then looks around inevitably seeing the torn shower curtain on the floor. As he looks into the mirror he begins to talk to himself_

**Chuck:** _look of confusion_ What is happening to me?

_Chuck takes a moment to gathers himself as he looks into the mirror giving himself a motivational speech to get him going. He bends down to wash his face a bit longer than usual and when he bends back up he sees the reflection of Casey's face in the mirror causing him to freak out a bit_

**Chuck:** _turning around_ Don't you ever knock? You know you're like the demented version of Kramer.

**Casey:** _checking himself out in the mirror_ At least I have better hair than he does.

**Chuck:** _annoyed_ You know…you really caught me at a bad time.

**Casey:** _smirking_ What? You're not finished applying your makeup so you can pretty yourself up for girlfriend Agent Walker.

**Chuck:** _giving Chuck a smarmy look_ She's not…_stops to change the subject as he's getting a bit aggravated_ What do you want Casey?

**Casey:** General Beckman and C.I.A Graham need us…so hurry up and be at my apartment A.S.A.P.

_Casey leaves and you cut to the close up of Chuck's reflection in the mirror as he has this serious look in his face. Move to several moments ahead and you see Casey, Sarah, and Chuck in the middle of a briefing from General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham. A picture comes on the screen leading him to flash on images of eliminated targets, tattoo of Casper on the right wrist, several different passports, a subsonic 308 Remington high powered sniper rifle with suppressor silencer, and the name Ghost_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Ghost…His reputation precedes him as THE best assassin in the world. He's considered chameleon…a master of disguise. He's never failed and uses several weapons in his deadly arsenal but his signature weapon of choice is , a subsonic 308 Remington high powered sniper rifle with suppressor silencer. The only known distinguishable thing about him is that he sports a casper tattoo on his right wrist.

**Beckman:** Mr. Bartowski you have a wealth of knowledge in that head of yours.

cut to Sarah smiling at Chuck

**Casey:** _sarcastic tone_ Yeah…he's like our little magic 8 ball. Do you think if I shake him I can ask whether or not I will get a new car.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey a look_

**Graham:** _scowly look_ Back to the business at hand ladies and gentlemen. We learned from highly credible intel that Ghost is somewhere in Los Angeles and with presidential elections looming the candidates are a prime target in the debates that will be held at the Los Angeles Convention center. From what we learned from the intel the target is Sentaor Mallory Helanti.

_picture shown on screen of a beautiful curly brunette haired woman with blue eyes leading to Chuck stare. Sarah notices and hits him in the side with her elbow_

**Sarah:** _looking at Chuck then at Beckman_ What will be our cover General?

**Beckman:** Agent Casey…we'll place you in her security detail. Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski you'll pose as a married couple volunteering to help in her campaign. You have your orders _screen turns off_

**Casey:** _smirking as he looks at Casey and Sarah_ Mudslinging…backstabbing…scandals…don't forget to put you helmets and bullet proof vests on kids because its going to war out there of the political kind.

_The scene ends with Chuck, Casey, and Sarah going over what their strategy as to what their going to do_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins that afternoon at Buy More as you see Chuck and Tucker at the info desk. All of a sudden you see Morgan run up with a panicked look on his face_

**Morgan:** Chuck…I'm in trouble.

**Chuck:** _concerned look_ Did you steal the last doughnut out of Big Mike's office again?

**Tucker:** What's wrong buddy?

**Morgan:** _biting his fingernails_ I think Anna's pregnant.

**Chuck:** How do you know?

**Morgan:** She told me she was late.

_Jeff and Lester walk up hearing the news_

**Lester:** Anna's pregnant…so who's the father?

_Morgan gives a frantic look at Lester_

**Jeff:** _looks at Morgan_ Anna's going to want to settle down with you now and you'll be with only one woman for the rest of your life.

**Chuck:** Don't listen to them…if you love Anna you'll do the honorable thing.

**Morgan:** What? Commit hari cari?

**Tucker:** _chimes in_ Marry her dude…I've only known her a short time but I can see in her eyes that she either loves you or wants to kill you. I can't tell because quite frankly she scares me.

**Morgan:** _looks at Tucker_ Thanks for the talk guys…remember be well and say good things about me when I'm gone.

_The scene ends with Morgan walking off as Chuck and the gang let the news sink in. You then cut to later in the evening at Senator Mallory Helanti's campaign headquarters where Chuck and Sarah are posing as volunteers in her campaign. You see Sarah working the phones talking with someone and you see Chuck working on her virtual website. You then see the Senator walk up to Chuck from behind_

**Helanti:** _putting hand on Chuck's shoulder_ That's excellent work Mr. Carmichael…maybe instead of being a volunteer you should be on my campaign staff.

**Chuck:** _flirtatious tone_ I would be honored Senator but I'm the type of guy who likes working behind the scenes.

**Helanti:** _give Chuck a look_ I bet you do

_cut to Sarah who has this perturbed look on her face. She walks over to the two_

**Sarah:** _smiles_ Hey sweety…hard at work I see.

**Chuck:** _squirms a bit_ Heeeey Sarah…_looks at the Senator_ Senator this is my wife Sarah Carmichael.

**Helanti:** _smiles and shakes Sarah's hand_ Nice to meet you Sarah…you have a smart, handsome husband. You're a very lucky woman.

**Sarah:** Thank you Senator…I came over to tell you you're advisors need you.

**Helanti:** Thanks…_looks at Chuck_ We'll talk later.

_Cut to Chuck with a grin on his face then looks at Sarah who has a mean look on hers_

**Sarah:** Talk about what?

**Chuck:** Website stuff…she said I do great work. Hey, it's what I do for a living. _looks at Sarah_ Don't tell me you're jealous?

**Sarah:** _folds her arms and gives Chuck a look_ I'm not jealous _she turns around about to leave_

**Chuck:** _pulls her in for a hug with Sarah facing the other direction, kisses her cheek, and whispers into her hear_ You know you're my girl.

_cut to Sarah closing her eyes and smiling sharing a moment. Just then Casey walks up_

**Casey:** _serious look_ What are you to doing…you're supposed to be doing your job.

**Chuck:** _pretending to do the Heimlich maneuver as he looks at Casey_ Sarah was just choking on something…looking _at Sarah and patting her back_…all you all right…did it come out?

_cut to Sarah playing along and then the scene ends with Chuck, Sarah, and Casey going back to their cover. The scene ends when you cut to the convention center where Ghost enters as part of the camera crew carrying a large suit case_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the evening at Casa Bartowski where you see Chuck, Morgan, Ellie, and Awesome sitting around having a discussion about Senator Mallory. Ellie is snuggling with Awesome when she talks to Chuck_

**Ellie:** _smiles_ Chuck, I'm proud of you for volunteering your time for something important. I was afraid that all you ever do is go on dates with Sarah. You're serving this country proud.

**Chuck:** _gives his Chuckish smile_ Yeah…more than you'll ever know.

**Awesome:** _pointing a finger at him_ You're doing an awesome job Chuck. _holds out his hands for a fist tap which Chuck reciprocates_

**Ellie:** _looks at Morgan_ Something wrong Morgan?

**Morgan:** _looking depressed_ My life is over

**Ellie:** Why the sad face Morgan?

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ Anna's pregnant

**Awesome:** That is awesome…congratulations!

**Morgan:** _looks at Awesome_ For what…the fact that my life is over?

**Ellie:** Look at me Morgan…_Morgan looks_…not there up here…there ya go. Listen, you're a reasonably great guy and I know you'll do the right thing. Besides you have a lot to offer Anna.

**Morgan:** Really…like what?

**Ellie:** _thinking_ Let me put it this way…you've been a loyal friend to my brother always being there for him…so in my mind that mean you'll always be there for Anna and your baby.

**Morgan:** _looks at Ellie and smiles_ Thanks Ellie…can I have a hug?

**Ellie:** No.

**Morgan:** Okay

_cut to Chuck giving a little chuckle and then the scene moves to the Los Angeles Convention Center the next day. You see the debates in progress and then cut to Casey, Sarah, and Chuck who is surveying the area in order to get a flash of Ghost_

**Chuck:** _talking into his watch to Casey as he stands beside Sarah_ I don't see him.

**Casey:** _standing near the stage_ Keep you're eyes peeled Bartwoski…remember he could be anywhere and be anybody.

**Chuck:** That's comforting know…_looks at Sarah_ How can we stop this guy when we don't know what he looks like?

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and gives a comforting smile_ Just trust the intersect and we'll be there to stop him.

**Casey:** The life of the Senator rests squarely on you're shoulders Bartowski.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Oh great…put even more pressure on the guy with the government secrets in his head.

_Cut to Sarah smiling as she rubs Chuck's arm. The scene then moves along as the debate linger on. You see Chuck looking at the monitors backstage and then walking around eyeing everybody as he is caring his bag will his laptop computer in it. He then notices a camera man and he stretches his arms to get into position in order to do something, he sees the ghost tattoo on his right wrist immediately setting off a flash. Chuck tries to contact Sarah and Casey but for some reason there's something wrong with the communication leading to freak out some more. You then see Ghost preparing to shoot hit subsonic 308 Remington high powered sniper rifle with suppressor silencer that is well securely fastened/well hidden on the huge tv camera. The scene ends with a close up of Chuck's face as he's trying to figure out what his next move is_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a short clip at sometime around the afternoon Casa Bartowski as you see Ellie and Awesome taking as well as, sitting in the living room watching tv. She then hears a knock at the door and when she opens it up she has an expressionless look on her face. Cut back to Chuck spotting Ghost and trying to radio to Sarah and Casey but to no avail. He looks around and sees the sound board to his right immediately giving him an idea, which is shown by the chuckish grin on his face. He quickly ducks behind the sound area takes out his laptop and hacks into the control board systems that control the lights, jumbo tron, and sound. Cut to Ghost whose finger is on the trigger and is about to shoot when all of a sudden all the lights focus on Ghost blinding him causing him to shoot the stage a few feet in front of the Senator. Chaos ensues leading Casey and the rest of security to take the senator into safety all-the-while Sarah searches for Chuck amongst the chaos. You then see Ghost looking around spotting the top of Chuck's head, takes out a pistol, starts walking over to him, stops, and points it at our hero leading to Chuck to turn around_

**Chuck:** _freaking out/talking quickly_ Oh boy…hi…you must be Ghost…pleasure to meet you.

**Ghost:** _pointing gun at Chuck_ You ruined my perfect record.

**Chuck:** _laptop in hand_ I'm sorry…on the bright side you can start a new one.

**Ghost:** Good point…_raises weapon_...I'll start with you.

_Cut to Sarah finally spotting him and seeing him standing face to face with Ghost. Cut back to Ghost who shoots him in the chest with a horrified Sarah running up from behind and goes toe to toe with Ghost. It's a back and forth fight with Ghost eventually getting the upper hand, causing Sarah to fall to the ground, he raises his weapon at her leading Ghost to say something_

**Ghost:** _looking at Sarah_ 2 for the price of 1_He smiles_ Must be my lucky day.

_All of sudden you see him get cracked over the head with a laptop computer knocking him out inevitably falling to the ground. A somewhat stunned Sarah looks at Ghost on the ground and then sees Chuck standing there with a grin on his face as he opens his shirt_

**Chuck:** _breathing hard and patting his chest_ Bulletproof vest…never leave him home without?

_Cut to Sarah smiling as Chuck walks over to pick her up off the ground. They look into each other's eyes and share a moment leading Sarah to move in for a kiss, but the moment is quickly broken up by Casey running up_

**Casey:** _looks at Ghost knocked out and then at Chuck and Sarah_ Not bad Bartowski…you captured Ghost. You may turn out to be a reasonably okay spy.

_cut to Sarah smiling at Chuck_

**Chuck:** _smiling back at Sarah and then looking at Casey_Maybe, but for right now you can simply call me a Ghostbuster.

_Cut to Casey and Sarah rolling their eyes as they pick up Ghost and take him into custody. The scene ends with Chuck throwing his hands in the air asking what did he say as he's following the both of them_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the evening in courtyard where you see Casey, Chuck, and Sarah who has her arm around Chuck's arm talking about a very successful mission. Casey walks into his apparent and after a few moments Morgan suddenly runs up with happy smile on his face_

**Morgan:** Chuck…buddy…am I happy to see you.

**Chuck:** What's with the change in attitude?

**Morgan:** _smiling_ Anna's not pregnant…it was a false alarm…breathes in/outdodged a bullet there. Hey, you want to celebrate…you, me, Sarah, and Anna double up go out tonight and paint the town whatever color we want.

**Chuck:** Sorry Morg…its been a long day and today I learned that its dangerous business being in politics. Anyways, I've had enough excitement that I can stand for today. I'm just going to have a relaxing evening with Sarah _hugs Sarah_

**Morgan:** Maybe next time…_saluting_...all right Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski…I'll see you two later.

_Cut to Morgan walking off excited and then kicking his heals in the air_

**Sarah:** _looks at Morgan walking away and thinks out loud_ Wow…imagine Morgan a father.

**Chuck:** _imagining_ Yeah…may God have mercy on his future child/chuldren if he over does become one.

_Cut to Sarah smiling and as they both enter Ellie's apartment he sees Tucker sitting on the couch next to Ellie and Awesome. Chuck sees Ellie with a very concerned/nervous look on her face just sitting there with Awesome comforting her_

**Chuck:** Hey Tucker…what are you doing here? _looks at Ellie and Awesome_ What's going on?

**Tucker:** _standing up and walking over to Chuck_ Chuck…I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it had to be done.

**Chuck:** _confused look_What had to be done...what's going on?

_Cut to Sarah about to reach for her gun when a blurred figure walks out behind them_

**Man:** Hello Charles

**Chuck:** _eyes widen and slowly turns around_Dad!?

_The scene ends with Chuck just standing there looking at his father all-the-while Sarah is looking at Chuck just dumbfounded at the sight of seeing his father after all these years_

_Fade To Black_


	4. Blast From The Past

_The opening scene opens with the façade of Casa Bartowski on a Saturday night and inside begins where it previously ended with Chick dumbfounded at the sight of his father standing there just a few feet away after so many years. You see the faces of everybody in the room with expressions of stunned silence. The scene begins with Abraham Bartowski speaking_

**Abraham:** _smiles_ How are you doing son?

**Chuck:** _look of bewilderment_ Fine…you?

**Abraham:** Okay…_massaging both hands_..I'm suffering from a bit of arthritis.

**Chuck:** You should see a doctor about that before it gets worse.

_Cut to everybody in the room looking at the surprising calm exchange between father and son_

**Abraham:** I made an appointment…pretty good doctor. He comes highly recommended. _looks at Sarah_ Who is she?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and then at his dad_ Oh…uh…I'm sorry…this is Sarah…my girlfriend.

**Sarah:** _shakes his dad's hand_ Ummm…Nice to meet you Mr. Bartowski.

**Abraham:** _looks at Sarah_ Call me Abe. _looks at Chuck_ She's absolutely stunning.

_cut to Sarah blushing_

**Chuck:** _forced smile_ Yeah, I really lucked out _chuckles a bit _Heeeey listen...can I ask you a question?

**Abraham:** _walks around_ Sure

**Chuck:** _angry tone_ Where have been for the past 20 years?

**Ellie:** _holding her hands close_ Chuck…stay calm.

**Chuck:** _looks and points at Ellie_ No sis…I want to know why he _points at Abe_ abandoned us?

**Abe:** You have every right to be mad.

**Chuck:** _angry/forceful tone_ I'm beyond man…so tell me DAD…where have you been?

**Abe:** _hangs his head and then looks at Chuck_ I've been living in Fresno with Tucker…your brother.

_Chuck and Sarah looks at Tucker who uncomfortably waves at him_

**Chuck:** _realization sets in on Chuck's face and turns to Tucker_ So Tucker Gaines…if that is your real name…the step brother/sister you told me you were trying to connect with was Ellie and Me?

**Tucker:** _nervously laughs_ Yeah, that is my real name…come on man…look at it this way…its a family reunion hopefully without the Jerry Springer moment.

_Abe looks at Tucker and shakes his head_

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ Look Charles…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Abe and points his finger at his dad_ Its Chuck…and we were doing just fine until you showed up…_stops to gather himself_…you know what…I'm don't want to deal with this right now.

_Chuck storms out but not before Abe tries to stop him by grabbing his arm. Chuck pulls it way leaving Abe, Sarah, Tucker, Awesome, and Ellie speechless . The scene ends with Tucker trying to break the tension_

**Tucker:** _claps his hands together and looks around_ Okay…I think that went well…anyone want to order pizza?

_Cut to everybody looking at Tucker. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck sitting at the beach looking at the reflection of the moon in the water and listening to the sound of the waves crash on the shore as he is trying calm down after seeing his father come back into his life. You then see Sarah walk into the scene and sits next to him_

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Are you all right?

**Chuck:** _looks straight ahead_ You know…its been over 20 years since I've seen my dad since he abandoned us and I promised my self if I ever had the chance to see him again I would give him a piece of my mind. punches sand and with an angry toneHe stood only a few feet away from me and I had the opportunity to release all that pent up anger I harbored because of him. What did I do? I stormed out.

**Sarah:** _rubbing chuck's arm_ You did the right thing

**Chuck:** _thinking out loud_ Not only is my dad back…I have a brother…that's just too much to take in.

**Sarah:** So what are you going to do?

**Chuck:** _breathing in/out_ Well, I was planning on avoiding him as long as I possibly can.

**Sarah:** _putting her head on his shoulder_ I think you should talk to him and see what he has to say. Look, it wouldn't hurt to sit down like two mature adults and talk things out. You can't pretend anymore that he doesn't exist…he's still you're father.

**Chuck:** Is that my pretend girlfriend who is actually a government C.I.A agent talking or the woman who I've given my heart to talking?

**Sarah:** _tilts her head to the side_ Both…besides…he knows where you live and work at.

**Chuck:** _smiling as he looks at Sarah_ Is it too late to put me in a hidden bunker like they did Lazlo? It wouldn't be so bad…give me a couple DVD's, an Xbox, and Call of Duty…I'm set for life.

**Sarah:** _smiling at Chuck_ There's the smile and sense of humor that I've grown to love.

_Chuck bumps Sarah and vice versa. The night scene at the beach ends and then switches over to a beautiful Sunday morning as you see the skyline of the city of Los Angeles. You then see Chuck and Sarah walking into Ellie's apartment where they see Tucker, Morgan, Ellie, Awesome, Abe, and Casey having breakfast. You then see Ellie quickly walk up to Chuck and hugs him_

**Ellie:** Are you okay?

**Chuck:** I'm fine…Sarah was with me. _looks at Sarah_ She's always been there keeping me focused on what's important.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Good to hear Chuck…_putting his arms around Chuck and shaking him around a bit_…We wouldn't want you to lose sight of what's important now do we _looks at Chuck intently_ Hey…met your dad…nice man...uncanny resemblance.

**Chuck:** _grinning and looking at everybody_ Of course not and thanks…I think. _gives a strange look to Sarah_

**Morgan:** _chimes in_ So does this mean Tucker gets your get your Xbox instead of me in case you die?

**Tucker:** _looks at Morgan and then at Chuck_ Really!? Swwweeetttt!

_Cut to a tired Chuck just looking at the both of them. Morgan and Tucker then begin to argue amongst themselves on who gets the Xbox when Abe walks up to Chuck and tells they'll have time to talk once he's ready leading to Chuck simply nodding. Tucker and Abe make their way out leaving Chuck kiss Sarah on the check, hugging Ellie, leering at Casey, and then heading off to bed after a sleepless night_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins in the afternoon at Buy More as you see Morgan, Anna, Jeff, and Lester around the info desk talking amongst themselves when Chuck walks up_

**Chuck:** What's going on guys?

**Morgan:** Hey Chuck…ole' buddy…ole' pal.

**Lester:** Heard about the return of papa Bartowski and Tucker…wow…how are you feeling?

**Chuck:** Does you guys remember the movie The Usual Suspects when Detective Dave Kujan was fooled by "Verbal" Kint who turned out to be the infamous Keyser Soze, which nobody saw coming. _cut to everybody nodding_ Well…I felt shocked…surprised…and not to mention a bit embarrassed falling for a perfectly executed set up. I actually have to give both of them kudos for thinking it through.

**Anna:** _looks at Chuck_ Want me to cut Tucker's brake line? Just give me the word and I'll do it.

_Everybody looks at Anna and then cut to Morgan talking under this breathe_

**Morgan:** Yikes…mental note…never get on her bad side.

**Chuck:** _looks at Anna_ That won't be necessary young grasshopper…but I'll call you if I need anyone taken out.

_cut to Anna nodding and smiling in a sinister way_

**Jeff:** _chimes in_ So…now they're in the picture are they both going to want to have a cut of the Bartowski family fortune?

**Chuck:** _looking at Jeff_ Uh…Jeff…what Bartowski family fortune? I work at Buy More for 11 an hour for crying out loud. The only fortune I own is a 1982 mint condition Spider-man comic book showcase #34 worth 1500…_cut to Morgan putting up a finger_…and no Morgan you can't have it if I die._cut back to Morgan disappointed_

_Just then Tucker and Abe walk into Buy More with Tucker showing Abe where he works. They both eventually see Chuck and walk up to him as Morgan/The Nerd Herd scatter_

**Tucker:** Chuck

**Chuck:** _gives Tucker a glaring stare_ Keyser Soze

_Tucker quickly leaves in order to clock in for work after having lunch leaving Chuck alone with his dad_

**Abe:** Char…I mean Chuck. Are you free so we can talk?

**Chuck:** _looks at his watch_ Yeah…give me 10 minutes till my lunch break and we'll go over to the break room so we can talk in private.

_Cut to a few minutes later at the break room where Abe and Chuck are sitting there so silently you can hear a pin drop. After a few seconds Abe speaks up_

**Abe:** _sighs_ So you want to know the reason I left…or as you refer to it abandoned the family.

**Chuck:** _looking at watch_ You've got 30 minutes…so you better talk quickly.

**Abe:** _looks down and looks at intensely at Chuck_ I was an agent for the United States government.

**Chuck:** _eyes widen and gulps_ I'm listening

_The scene ends with a close up of Chuck's face as he lets the news of his father being a government informant sink in_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Chuck's father tells him that he's been working for the government as a spy. You then see Abe in the middle of discussing the who, what, where, when, why, and how of it all_

**Abe:** _leans over on the table_ I was in a group with 8 members known as Section 8 and the organization we only adhered to was the office of the president of the United States. My name is Steven Carmichael…cut _to Chuck with an ironic look on his face_…I was young…2 years into being an agent and the one thing I was taught was to not ever let your emotions cloud your thinking, but that however changed when I met your mother. I introduced myself as Abraham Bartowski and yada yada yada here we are.

**Chuck:** Mom said, you two first met at the Santa Monica Pier during the 4th of July fireworks celebration.

**Abe:** Your mother was right, but that's not the whole story because you see before our first meeting at the pier I just finished my very first assignment capturing a fleeing KGB operative who was planning to steal important government secrets and sending them over to the iron curtain. Anyways, I stepped out from under the pier and as I looked up at the fireworks that's when I saw her. _cut to Chuck looking at Abe getting lost in the moment_Her hair blowing in the wind, her beautiful smile enjoying the gallantry of fireworks spectacular, her body was like Marilyn Monroe...

**Chuck:** _interrupts Abe_ Okay…I don't want to ruin this seriously disturbing flashback and all but can we get back to why you abandoned us.

**Abe:** Sorry…well…we eloped…years later to the day when you thought I abandoned you three I received a call from one of my fellow section 8 members William Jax …_cut to Chuck's eyes widening_…that I was being black listed, as well as, had a burn notice placed on me by someone who not only had great influence high in the government agencies, but also believed that I was getting too close to revealing a top secret project that was supposedly being developed in order to supposedly sell to the highest bidder… the Chinese… Russians…etc.

**Chuck:** _listening intently and then snaps out of it_ Do you remember the name of this top secret project?

**Abe:** _thinking_ Ummm…oh...something called The Intersect I believe.  
_cut to Chuk's eyes opening even wider_

**Chuck:** Is Tucker a spy? Does he even know about you're past.

**Abe:** _shaking his head_ No…and I would like it to stay that way. All he and his late mother knew was that I worked as computer technician in Fresno, California and was trying to reconnect with my children from my former marriage. Surprisingly, he wanted to help me because he was an only child and quite frankly a very lonely child.

**Chuck:** _confused look_ That still doesn't explain why you abandoned us over 20 years ago. Do you know how it effected mom…Ellie…but most of all me? I've been angry at you for so long…now with this bit of info I don't know how I feel.

**Abe:** _looks down and then at Chuck_ I know son…I can't go back and fix the past 20 years I missed from your childhood or the grief I put on you're sister and mother, but in order to protect all three of you from being hurt I left without any explanation. The one thing that I told you're mother that truly regretted was that I didn't love her anymore, which I regret saying every single day. In reality, I loved her very much because she not only gave me a reason to fight for something that meant so much more than top secret government projects and being a government agent.

**Chuck:** _intrigued look_What would that be?  
**Abe:** _grinning_True love…you see I compromised myself by falling in love and it resulted in you and Ellie being born, which was the happiest day of my life. When I received that call 20 years ago, it lead me to make a decision that I never wanted to make. _smiling at Chuck_Now that I see you and Ellie 20 years later all grown up….I am proud of both of you at how you turned out.  
_The scene ends with Chuck smiling back and looking as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders after carrying the anger he's been holding for his father for over 20 years_

_Commercial_

_A short scene begins in Casey's apartment where Chuck, Casey, and Sarah are in the middle of discussing with Beckman and Graham about his father and whether or not his father was telling the true, but not revealing everything_  
**Chuck:** _looks at Graham_ Is it true?

**Graham:** _holding file_Y es it is son…_showing group picture with his father's picture being highlighted_ according to our records he was black listed leading him to run and after 20 years he has decides to come back. Why?

**Casey:** _giving a serious look_ Only he knows and probably Bartowski here can find out why.

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey_

**Sarah:** What are our orders General?

**Beckman:** Stick close to Abraham Bartowski otherwise known as Steven Carmichael, because whoever placed the burn notice on him may not only still be alive, but also may still be searching for him, which means everyone he's come in contact with is in danger.

**Casey:** _smirks_ Don't worry general…we'll protect him.

**Beckman:** _gives Casey a sinister look_ Those are your orders…hopefully they will be followed _screen turns off_

**Chuck:** _looks at blank screen and then at Sarah_ I can't believe after all these years the man I thought I knew…isn't the man I knew at all. _chuckes and looks at Sarah_ Huh….this sounds eerily familiar.

**Sarah:** _smiles at Chuck_ You are your father's son…you both risked your lives for your country and you know what I'm proud of you.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and smiles_ Thanks…_looks at Casey_How about it Casey…are you proud of me?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ I'm proud of you for the simples reason that that you're still alive...I thought you'd be dead by now.

**Chuck:** _gives Casey a look and then walks out the door with Sarah_ I can live with that.

_The scene moves to Casa Bartowski as you see Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, Tucker, Abe/Steven, Chuck, and Sarah sitting at the dinner table when Ellie begins talking_

**Ellie:** _holding glass of wine in air_ Here's to a new beginning for the Bartowski family.

_everybody holding their glasses in the air and saying here here. You then see Abe turn to Chuck in order to talk to him_

**Abe:** So…are you and I okay?

**Chuck:** Yeah...but its going to take me some time for all this to regester.

**Abe:**I know...will we ever come to a point where you can forgive me so we establish a father/son relationship.

**Chuck:** Someday…_cut to Abe disappointed_…because you see…I learned you can't establish any kind of relationship without being friends first.

Chuck _looks at Sarah, smiles, and then looks at Abe_

**Abe:** _looks at Sarah, then at Chuck, and smiles_ Aces Charles, your Aces.

_The episode ends with camera panning back and up as you see the Bartowski clan including Sarah and Morgan enjoying their meal to their hearts content as a happy family_

_Fade To Black_


	5. The Intersect

_The opening scene begins Friday Morning as you see the sun rise over the horizon. You cut to the façade of Buy More 1 hour before the store opens and inside you see all the employees lined up in what seems to be a meeting of some sort. You then see Big Mike walking in to the picture pacing back and forth all-the-while looking at his minions. He then stops and begins talking_

**Big Mike:** _looks at employees_ Does anyone want to tell me what the most important thing to have as a Buy More employee?

**Tucker:** A drive to succeed?

**Morgan:** Medical insurance in case you eat something bad in the employee refrigerator?

**Lester:** An excellent work ethic?

**Big Mike:** _Big Mike stops and looks at Lester_ Wrong…any of you knuckleheads want to take another stab at it?

**Jeff:** _point finger in air_ The number for a lawyer if you're sued for sexual harassment?

_Cut to Chuck looking at Jeff_

**Big Mike:** Information people…paces back and forth as he looks at everybody…its an important key in the relationship between customers and employees. Its also one of the aspect of good leadership and by having the right information because if you don't you not only let yourself down, but also your whole team down.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ How does this apply to us Big Mike?

**Big Mike:** _looks at Chuck_ It doesn't Bartowski….it applies to you.

**Chuck:** _confused look_ Why me?

**Big Mike:** _looks at Chuck_ You seem to be the one that these guys respect…look up to as a leader…come to any time for advice…in other words the quintessential go-to-guy who has the knowledge that's in your head to make a difference with bunch of sheep.

**Morgan:** _chimes in and does a sheep sound_ I reseeeeeeeeeent that remark.

_cut to the crew laughing quitely_

**Big Mike:** _looks at Morgan and then at Chuck_ Anyways…the reason I'm telling you all this Bartowski is that I've been offered a job that's too good to pass up and I'm considering you for the position of manager.

_The opening scene ends with everybody looking at Big Mike and then at Chuck who is stunned at hearing the news. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around lunch time outside of Buy More where you see Chuck stepping outside and about to head towards Weinerlicious when his dad shows up. He stops to inform him about Big Mike considering him for the position of manager and as they are talking you start hearing the sound of a clicking camera, as well as, black and white shots of Chuck and his dad being taken. The discussion begins light and then is directed towards about his intentions on why he has come back_

**Chuck:** Hey dad…I was about to have lunch with Sarah…want to join me?

Abe: Sure…I've got to say Sarah is an exceptional young lady and so is that Casey fellow…how long have you know those two.

**Chuck:** It seems like forever…I trust them to have my back...I consider them family.

**Abe:** _grins_ That's good to hear…good friends are hard to come by…especially if you're in my line of work.

**Chuck:** _intrigued look_ Speaking of work….after 20 years, what made you come back besides wanting to see Ellie and I.

**Abe:** Why do you ask?

**Chuck:** Let's just say I've seen enough spy movies to know that you just don't show up out of the blue without having a hidden agenda. So what's up?

**Abe:** _looking around and then at Chuck_ Okay…you're right.

**Chuck:** _surprised look_ I am?

**Abe:** _grins_ I'm impressed son…and don't be surprised because I always noticed that when you were growing you were developing a quick wit and sharp mind. Even as a kid you remembered certain things that I had forgotten and each time I looked into your face I thought to myself…he's going to be something special.

_cut to Chuck smiling and has that you don't know the half of it look on his face. cut back to Abe who snaps out of it_

**Abe:** Well...the other reason I came back is because I intercepted bits and pieces of intel when I was laying low in Fresno about the intersect. From what I understand it was never sold to any foreign powers, but it did however become operational 2 years ago. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by a government agent that went rogue but before that could happen it was downloaded and then sent somewhere to Los Angeles. That's pretty much all the intel I was able to decipher because if I continued looking deep I would get myself caught and whoever put out the burn notice on me would come looking for me. I know I'm putting you, your sister, and everyone else around you in danger by being here.

**Chuck:** _looks at his dad and puts his hand on his shoulder_ We can take care ourselves…trust me I'm a Bartowski…remember...we're a tough group to keep down.

**Abe:** _smiles_Yes we certainly are….looks around…I still have a few contacts that I can trust…hopefully I can the located it, steal it, and possibly use it as a bargaining chip to fix what was done to me years ago.

**Chuck:** _eyes widen and then talks quickly_ Ummm…It's been 20 years and the spy world has changed a lot since then dad. You have to keep a score card handy because you can't tell the good guys from the bad guys anymore. Look at any James Bond movie, Clear and Present Danger with Harrison Ford…you can't believe anyone…you can only trust a few people...or so I've heard.

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck and laughs_ You got to stop watching those spy movies son…you're sounding like you know this from experience.

_cut to Chuck laughing and having his arm slapped by his dad. The scene ends with both father and son walking to Weinerlicious to spend time with Sarah as sounds of a camera clicking, as well as, black and white photos are taken_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins late in the afternoon in Casey's apartment with Sarah, Casey, and Chuck who is sharing with them some, but not all the information with Beckman and Graham_

**Beckman:** looks at Chuck So Mr. Bartowski…have you learned anything more about your father's intentions?

**Chuck:** Other than seeing his two kids….he wants to know who placed a burn notice on him. He's basically tired of hiding/running and wants nothing more than the nightmare to be over.

**Sarah:** Are there any information that may be useful as to who may possibly still have influence over all the government agencies?

**Graham:** _looking at file_ The Office of The President as you know has the overall influence within each agency known or unknown, but from what were able dig up there has essentially been one name that tends keep showing up when it comes being a key figure…Josiah Gates _picture shows up on screen_

_Cut to Chuck immediately flashing and all he sees are images of a symbol resembling a S with three lines /Image:Symbol.jpg (click link to see symbol), Washington D.C., the words Chesapeake Bay Lighthouse, a darkness surrounded by intense glowing white flash, which immediately ends it_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Josiah Gates...founding member of The Sect. A highly influential group that holds the philosophy of information is power and those who have it rule the world. Their headquarters is hidden under a white lighthouse located in Chesapeake Bay near Washington D.C. and…..

**Beckman:** And what else Mr. Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _shaking his head_ Ummm…don't stare directly into the beam of light on top of the lighthouse or you'll go blind.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Well thank you Mr. Wizard...what would you like to share with us next…the world is round and not flat?

**Sarah:** _gives a glaring look at Casey and then looks at Beckman_ What are our orders General?

**Beckman:** Stay put and continue to protect Carmichael…we'll handle the situation on this end and we'll let you know what we find._screen turns off_

_The scene switches from Casey's Apartment to Chuck's room as he's trying to figure out what that intense white flash was all about. He sits at the edge of his bed, rubs his face, and then lies back on his bed being that its close to midnight. Just then you hear a knock at the door leading Ellie to walk into his room_

**Ellie:** Hey little brother…you okay?

**Chuck:** _turns head to looks up at Ellie_ Hey sis…I'm fine…just tired.

**Ellie:** _walks over and sits down_ Yeah I see…with everything that has been going on…dad coming back, Tucker being our brother, you possibly getting the store manager position…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Ellie as he sits up_ How did you know about that piece of info…are you secretly part of the F.B.I. that I don't know about?

**Ellie:** _laughs_ No silly…Morgan told me and speaking of him what is up with him and Tucker always around…Morgan I can tolerate but Tucker is kinda overkill.

**Chuck:** _sighs_ I don't know…ever since Morgan found out Tucker is my brother…he feels threatened. _covers his face and falls back on his bed_ They're like competing for my time and attention...I've been trying to avoid them for the last couple of days. It's been seriously hectic all around and I'm starting to feel this overwhelmingpressure with everybody including you counting on me to be someone they can always rely/count on.

**Ellie:** _looks down at Chuck_ Do you want some advice?

**Chuck:** _grins_ Not really…but that hasn't stopped you from giving me some because that's what you've been doing since we were kids.

**Ellie:** _picks up pillow, hits him over the head and smiles_ I'll do it anyway…my advice is for you is to take a deep breathe and don't put too much pressure on yourself or you'll end up killing yourself. That's me and Devon do when we're at the hospital…it helps simplify things.

**Chuck:** _smiles at Ellie_ Thank sis…you're like my personal Yoda…only your taller, better looking, and not green.

**Ellie:** _stands up, walks over to Chuck's door before heading out with pillow in hand_ Anytime…I think...now go to bed young man. You've got to go to work in the morning.

**Chuck:** _smirks_ Yeesss…mooomm.

_Cut to Ellie throwing the pillow at Chuck and then closing the door. As he stands up to get ready for bed, he looks down and notices droplets of blood on his shirt. He checks his nose and its bleeding. The scene ends with a knock on Casey's door and as he opens it Chuck is standing there asking Casey if they can talk_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day as you see Casey, Chuck, and Sarah talking in the courtyard when Abe walks up carrying an envelope. Abe asks Casey and Sarah if he could talk to his son in private leading them to have suspicious look on their face_

**Abe:** _hands envelope to Chuck_ They know I'm here.

**Chuck:** _looking at photos and then at Abe_ What are you going to do…run?

**Abe:** No way…I've come this far and I'm not going to stop now. Drastic times call for drastic measures._starts walking away_

_cut to Casey and Sarah looking at Chuck and Abe_

**Chuck:** _yells and starts running after his dad_ Don't do anything stupid dad

_You then see Chuck's dad in the back parking lot where followed by Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. Just as Chuck stops his dad in order to talk to him a car drives by and starts shooting at Team Chuck and Abe. This is leads to Casey pushing down Abe behind a car and Chuck being thrown behind the same car by Sarah as she and Casey take out their guns in order to return fire. The car speeds off and you cut to the back of the car to see no license plate. You then see Chuck look at his dad_

**Chuck:** Are you okay…are you shot?

**Abe:** _breahting hard, winces on the ground and checks himself_ Nah…I'm fine. How about you?

**Chuck:** _breathing hard and grinning_ I'm not turned into Swiss cheese, which is a good thing.

_Just then Abe looks at Casey and Sarah who armed. They look at each other and they look at Abe leading Casey to give an excuse_

**Casey:** _smirks_ L.A. gangs…_points gun in air_...you can't be too careful these days.

_cut to Sarah nodding and Chuck looking at his dad with a freaked out smile. The scene switches from the parking lot to the Buy More Home Theatre room where Team Chuck is being informed about the mission at the Chesapeake Bay Lighthouse and the possibility of finding Josiah Gates there_

**Beckman:** How is your father doing?

**Chuck:** All right…he's back my sister's house recuperating from almost getting turned into Swiss cheese.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ We'll continue to keep a close on him.

**Chuck:** So…were able to find Gates General?

**Beckman:** _disappointed look_ Unfortunately no…but we were able to find something else that we did not expect or see coming for that matter._looks at Chuck_

**Sarah:** What might that be sir?

**Graham:** _intense/angry look_ Several pounds of explosives that detonated leaving several agents dead or seriously injured.

**Casey:** What happened?

**Beckman:** What Mr. Bartowski failed to mention during his flash that there was a motion sensor system covering the entire area that triggered a remote countdown that nobody could be able to detect.

**Sara:** _looks at Chuck and then at Beckman_ He couldn't have known General.

**Chuck:** _stunned look on face_ Yeah…all I can say is I'm sorry.

**Graham:** Saying sorry doesn't bring back those agents who lose their lives Mr. Bartowski. This isn't like a video game you and your friends play. This is real life that we take very seriously and I hope to God you take very seriously because you're responsible for The Intersect and the highly valuable information you hold within your head potentially saves lives. Unfortunately….today it cost several lives. I want to have your word that something like this will never happen again.

**Chuck:** _look of disappointed in himself_ You have my word general

**Beckman:** _serious look_ Very well. _screen turns off_

**Casey:** _immediately looks at Chuck_ All right Bartowski…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Casey as he puts his hand in front of his face_ Not now Casey…I feel bad enough as it is so save the sarcastic comments for later.

**Casey:** First off…don't ever do that again and secondly…taps Chuck in the chest…its my responsibility to bail you out whenyou're not only putting yourself in danger, but also other people's lives in danger as well.

**Sarah:** _trying to calm the situation_ Casey back off...I mean it.

**Chuck:** _points at Sarah_ No Sarah…I got something to say to Mr. Personality over here. You talk about responsibility I'm being overwhelmed by it with my family, friends, and not just my job as the new manager of Buy More, but also this job. Now I have the deaths of several agents on my hands...so get out of my face. You don't know what's going on my head or how I'm feeling so back off.

_Chuck storms out of the Home Theatre room immediately followed by Sarah and an impressed Casey who has a grin on his face. As they try to calm Chuck down he a painful look comes over his face causing him to stumble to where he collapses inevitably knocking over a cd display. Customers, The Nerd Herd, Big Mike. Casey, and Sarah is immediately at his side checking on him. The scene ends with a close up ariel ceiling shot of Chuck with Sarah surrounded by horrified on lookers_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of the hospital and cut inside to an examination room as you see Chuck being looked over by a doctor with Casey and Sarah along with Team Bartowski there as well_

**Doctor:** Mr. Bartowski…have you been experiencing high amounts of stress lately?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and then looks at the doctor_ Yeah…with family and job responsibilities.

**Doctor:** Well…you're suffering from stress related exhaustion. So much stress built up that it all culminated with you collapsing. Lucky you're friends rushed you in as they did. I'm going to keep you here a day or two just to do more tests and if they turn out good you can go home. He eventually leaves

**Ellie:** punches Chuck's arm hard Don't ever do that to me again…you scared the living daylights out of me.

**Chuck:** Owww sis…okay…I won't. _looks at everybody in the room_ Thanks guys for being here…I appreciate it.

**Awesome:** Just keep the stress level to a minimum and you'll be awesome.

**Sarah:** _gives chuck her all-too-familiar look_ Don't forget you scared you're girlfriend too. Don't ever let it happen again…I mean it.

_Cut to both of them having a moment which is interrupted by Jeff with Lester and Anna looking on being slapped by one of the nurses outside his room_

**Morgan:** You would have done the same for me buddy.

**Tucker:** _raises finger_ Do I still get your Xbox if you die?

_Cut to Abe slapping Tucker upside the head as everybody looks at him_

**Abe:** All right I need to talk to my son and Mr. Casey here...you know guy stuff.

**Ellie:** _clapping hands and herding everybody out_ You heard my dad...everybody out.

**Abe:** _walks over and puts his hand on Casey's shoulder_ With all that has been going on I forgot to Thank you for saving me the other day.

**Casey:** I was just doing my job…as a citizen of the United States of America who has the right to bear arms.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey a weird look_

**Abe:** _looks at Casey and grins_ A man after my own heart…_shakes Casey's hand_…Chuck…_looks down and then at Chuck_…level with me son…why are you being stupid?

**Chuck:** _defensive tone_ What do you mean dad?

**Casey:** _senses an uncomfortable moment_ I'd better go, this sounds like a father/son talk about to happen. Chuck…we'll talk later about the situation concerning the information you shared with meturns around and is about to head out the door

**Abe:** _looks straight at Chuck as he s talking to Casey_I think you should stay…_cut to Casey who has his back to him_...I think its information you will find interesting….Agent Casey.

_The episode ends with Casey turning around with a surprised/bewildered look on his face as you see a astonished Chuck look at Casey and then at a close up of Abe_

_Fade to Black_


	6. The Bittersweet Reunion

_The opening scene highlights clips of where it left off as Chuck was admitted into the hospital for suffering from stress related exhaustion due to overwhelming events that have happened. His dad returning, finding out that his friend/fellow Buy More Tucker Gaines is actually his step brother, Morgan and Tucker fighting for his time, Big Mike choosing him for the position of store manager, dealing with the unfortunate responsibility for deaths/injuries of several agents, and most of all randomly experiencing piercing headaches. The scene begins where it left off with Casey staring at Abe who has basically blew his cover as Chuck has this freaked out/wide eyed look on his face as he stares at both of them_

**Casey:** Mr. Bartowski…you must be mistaken…I'm not an agent.

**Abe:** Son…is there a stupid writtten on my forehead because I'm clearly not. Look, I may be getting up there in age, but I'm not senile.

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ Dad…he's right Casey is just a friend who works with me at Buy More.

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ If that is true…_looks at Casey_…Then why do you have a government issued M1911 pistol with attached laser sight, have several well placed bugs hidden around my daughter's house, and if you're an agent Sarah is too, which means the relationship between her and my son is purely a cover because a woman that beautiful couldn't be into him unless she's protecting him…_looks at Chuck who has this insulted look on his face_…sorry son. _looks back at Casey_ Am I right? The big question here now is why?

**Casey:** _Serious look_ Once a spy always a spy _smirks _How or should I ask when did you know?

**Abe:** _looks at Casey_ I've had my suspicions the first time we met…but what confirmed it was during the supposed L.A. gang shootout when you two took out your weapons, which by the way, I tip my hat of to you on that excuse. Let me guess...NSA and Sarah...C.I.A. _chuckles_ You know…you remind of me when I was younger…tough, headstrong, by the book, all about the job but the difference between you and me is that I didn't end up becoming a burn out like you did.

_cut to Casey who gives a low growl_

**Abe:** _points finger in the air_ Watch it…you may be younger but I can take you down before you even know what hit you. _looks at Chuck_So level with me son…what is going on…I want the truth…no lies.

**Chuck:** _looks at perturbed Casey who nods at him_ Remember talking to me about coming here to Los Angeles to locate the intersect that a rogue agent sent and your plan to use it as bargaining chip in order to negotiate a deal to whoever placed the burn notice on you.

**Abe:** intrigued look Yeah…I remember.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and then at his dad_That rogue agent was my former roommate Bryce Larkin and the intersect he sent…is in my head.

**Abe:** _eyes widen_ What the…

**Chuck:** _serious tone_ That's not all…I think its going haywire.

_Cut to Abe whose looking at Chuck and then at Casey with a stunned look on his face. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in Chuck's hospital room where he just dropped a bomb on his dad. You then see Casey and Abe outside the hospital walking the parking talking about the next step to not only fix his situation, but also save the life of his son_

**Abe:** _serious look_ What's the plan…I'm not worried about me at the moment…its my son that I'm worried about.

**Casey:** Don't worry about him; we have someone that may be able to figure out what's wrong with him.

**Abe:** _intrigued look_ Who is it?

**Casey:** Someone we can trust and probably can shed light as to why The Intersect is going bonkers. As soon as the doctors give the okay for your son to be released we're going to the warehouse to meet up with him.

**Abe:** Good…I hope this guy can help him because he dies I'm going to hold you, Agent Walker, your superiors, and especially this Bryce Larkin responsible.

**Casey:** We have to talk to my superiors first and as far as they know Chuck is okay as he is simply suffering from stress related exhaustion. Promise me on thing…don't let your emotions take over because if they found out The Intersect is negatively effecting him in any way they'll possibly put him in a rub room or worse be they'll want him eliminated to leave no trace of The Intersect. With Chuck gone they the opportunity to start over and use the new beta version of The Intersect that is already operational.

**Abe:** _shaking head_ Just like that…without a second thought. What kind of person would be so heartless to actually go through with those orders?

**Casey:** _looks down and then at Abe_ Me…that heartless person would be me.

**Abe:** _stunned look_ You…seriously…you got to be kidding me. and who by chance gave you the order to take out my son?

**Casey:** My superior General Beckman…to make a long story short I was ordered to take Chuck out on New Years day, but I had a moment of clarity causing me to not go through it.

**Abe:** _interrupts him_ Well I appreciate you not eliminating my son because if you did I would come after myself...burn notice or no burn notice.

**Casey:** I totally understand…_changes subject back to the issue at hand_...General Beckman is the same person we're going to talk to who is by the way non too pleased as I disobeyed a direct order, but that's beside the point. Now I'm going to inform her everything is all right with Chuck so stay calm, keep cool, and don't let on that there's something wrong with him.

**Abe:** _looks at Casey_ I'll go along with it…for my son's sake…but answer me this…does Sarah know?

**Casey:** _looks straight ahead, down, and then at Abe_ No…he looked me straight in the eye and told me not to.

**Abe:** _grins_ He must care about her that much to keep her in the dark about something that could possibly take his own life.

**Casey:** _angry tone_ He's a moron…impetuous…never listens…puts the well being of others above his own…_smirks at Abe_…he's a reluctant hero even though he didn't asked to be one. When it comes to Agent Walker…lets just say they feel the same way about each other…they just don't want to really admit it. Anyways, I'm proud of him and I'm glad to call him my friend. _cut to Abe smiling and then back to Casey_ If you tell him any of this I swear I'm going to deny all of it.

**Abe:** _puts hand up and smiles_My lips are sealed

_Casey and Abe leave heading off to talk General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham as Casey calls Sarah to meet him at his apartment_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the evening at Casey's apartment with Sarah, Casey, and Abe as they talk with General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham about Chuck's condition_

**Beckman:** So how is Mr. Bartowski doing?

**Sarah:** He's doing fine…he's being kept overnight for what appears to be stress related exhaustion.

**Casey:** Don't worry; he'll be back on his feet in no time and making my life even crazier.

**Abe:** _grins at Casey and looks at Beckman_ General…are there any leads to Josiah Gates...the man who may be responsible for putting the burn notice out on me?

**Graham:** _chimes in_ So far there are none…its as if he's a ghost. The only evidence we had was the Chesapeake Bay Lighthouse that exploded causing the death of several good agents and seriously injuring others. We'll send a team over there to search the premises for more clues if they weren't burned up by the blast.

**Sarah:** What are our orders General?

**General:** Continue protecting Carmichael and we'll continue to dig a bit more on our end. You have your orders_screen turns off_

**Sarah:** _looks at Abe_ Abe, can you stay with Casey.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ Where are you going?

**Sarah:** Ummm I forgot that I had to work tonight….hey he's much safer here with you than alone in my apartment or Ellie's...besides you two can get acquainted more…talk about what kind of sandwich you take on a deserted island or something or show him your bonsai tree. You two can be bonsai tree buddies._smiles_

_As Sarah heads out the door the camera pans to Casey who gives a low growl and then a smirk to Abe. You then cut to see the Los Angeles night life and after a few moments you see Chuck resting comfortably on his bed. Just then you see Sarah walk and stand over him giving her all-too-familiar look. Chuck slowly wakes up to see Sarah standing there_

**Chuck:** _yawning and rubbing his eyes_ Hey…how long have you been standing there?

**Sarah:** Not too long…how are you feeling?

**Chuck:** _smiles at Sarah_ I'm still kickin' and a bit drafty…hey does this hospital gown bring out my eyes?

**Sarah:** _grins_ How can you be funny at a time like this when just hours ago I saw you collapse at Buy More?

**Chuck:** _sighs_ So I can see your beautiful smile…you see even though things may seem at their worst I can always count on your smile to lift me up and I know things will be okay.

**Sarah:** _smiles and then starts tearing up_ You know…you really scared me…I thought we were going to lose you there for a second…I thought I was going to lose you.

**Chuck:** _holds her hand_Hey…look at me…_Chuck looks into Sarah's eyes and vice versa_ I'm not going anywhere.

**Sarah:** _closes her eyes, looks down, and puts his hand on her heart_ Promise?

**Chuck:** _pulls her in for a kiss_I promise you that I'm always going to be around.

_The scene ends with Chuck and Sarah having a warm, tender moment leading Sarah to cuddle next Chuck. Sarah has this comforted look on her face as she is being embraced by Chuck whereas Chuck smile turns into a very serious look_

_Fade Out_

_The Scene begins the next morning with Chuck and Sarah walking in the front door as Abe, Casey, and Team Bartowski are in the living room/kitchen. Ellie runs up to her little brother and hugs him hard around the neck_

**Chuck:** _trying to get his breathe_ Sis…I just got out the hospital…do you want to put me back there.

**Ellie:** _lets go_ Sorry…how are you doing?

**Chuck:** _rolls his eyes_ If someone asks me that again I'm going to wring their neck.

**Casey:** _walking up with a smirk on his face_ So how are you doing?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and then at everybody else_ If someone else asks me that again I'm going to wring their neck.

**Awesome: **_walks up and puts his hand on Chuck's shoulder_ I'm glad you're okay…you look awesomely well rested.

**Chuck:** _grins_ Thanks Capt

**Tucker:** _hugs Chuck_ Glad you're okay bro.

**Chuck:** Thanks Tuck.

**Morgan:** _walking up_ Hey buddy…did they make you better…faster…stronger?

**Chuck:** _gives Morgan a weird look_I was in hospital for exhaustion for a days and a half, not being rebuilt into the six million dollar man.

**Morgan:** _smiles_ My bad…ummm…Big Mike said take all the time you need and …_hands him a card_…this is from the gang at Buy More.

**Chuck:** _reads cards_ Thanks Morg…_they do a fist tap_…and tell the guys I appreciate the card...it was very thoughtful.

**Morgan:** _salutes_ Will do my liege.

_Abe walks up and hugs Chuck. Just then Chuck gets a call on his cell leading him to answer it and after a moment or two he hangs up_

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Hey Casey, remember that video game I ordered awhile back that I've been waiting for, he said it will arrive today. _eyes widen as he looks at Casey, Abe, and then at Sarah_ You know me…I enjoy video games.

**Sarah:** _smiling and laughs_ Well you rest up and enjoy that video game while I unfortunately have to work a double shift at Weinerlicious.

_The scene shifts from a morning eating breakfast at Casa Bartowski to mid evening at the warehouse where you see Abe, Chuck, and Casey sitting at the conference room waiting for Jax_

**Abe:** _looking at Casey and Chuck_ Who is this guy we're waiting on…are you sure we can trust him?

**Chuck:** _looks at his dad_Yes we can and I know you will too.

_As soon as he says that the elevator dings and the doors open. Abe with his back to the elevator stands, turns around, and sees a familiar face step out of the elevator_

**Jax:** _grins as he looks at Abe_ Hello old friend.

_The scene ends with a speechless Abe Bartowski/Steven Carmichael looking at his friend and former fellow member of Section 8 William Jax_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with William Jax telling Abe that Josiah Gates died several years ago of a heart attack and he was at the funeral. He informs them it was an open casket so he is indeed dead and whoever sent those pictures to Abe has apparently taken over where he left off. The discussion then turns to Chuck as they're finding out the cause of why The Intersect going haywire in his head_

**Abe:** So you're telling me my son has a computer virus in his head…how is that even possible and who sent me the pictures?

**Jax:** I don't know...I do know that in order to protect my anonymity I secretly installed a direct action virus so that in case someone hacked into my file though a computer they're immediately infected.

**Cluck:** All I did was just look at a picture in the dossier I was given and as soon I see your picture I flash only seeing one image…a black cloud.

**Jax:** _serious look_ The black cloud means the virus has been activated and its primary mission is corrupting the user's computer but on a gradual basis. Are you suffering from any side affects?

**Chuck:** Well…I had headaches, blackouts, nose bleeds, and an incomplete flash that lead to several agents death. Yeah…you could say it affected me.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck and then at Jax_ How do we fix it?

**Jax:** Well…if this were a computer…we would have to reboot the entire system in order to fix it by removing the original intersect and updating it with the new beta intersect that is fully operational. However, this is a human being we're talking about and not a computer…rebooting the entire systems means completely shutting down Chuck's brain functions and that is a risk I'm not willing to take.

**Chuck:** _looks at Jax_ It's a risk I am willing to take. When we do start?

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ Look son…you don't have to do this…we'll find another way.

**Casey:** _gives a serious look_ I agree Bartowski…for once in your life listen.

**Chuck:** _looks down_ I've already made up my mind…_looks up and at Casey_…besides you should know me by know I tend to not listen. _looks at Jax_ Let's do it.

**Jax:** Give me a couple days. I'll call my associates, have them bring the necessary equipment, and inform them is priority alpha one…they know what it means. _looks at Abe_ Steven…this is a bittersweet reunion and I wish this particular situation were under better circumstances but…

**Abe:** _interrupts Jax_ Just help my son…we'll have plenty of time to catch up later.

_The scene switches from the warehouse to closing time at Weinerlicious as you see Sarah wiping the tables down. She get a call from Chuck_

**Sarah:** Hey…what are you doing?

**Voice of Chuck:** I decided to take a walk and I ended up visiting my dad and Tucker at his apartment. Don't worry I'm not doing anything strenuous…just eating some sizzling shrimp and playing Xbox with Tucker.

**Sarah:** _smiles_You better…I'll see you tomorrow.

_As Chuck is about to say something over the phone Sarah suddenly hears a crash, several voices, and ultimately a struggles ensues causing the phone to click off. You see a serious look on her face to where she calls Casey to meet her at Abe's apartment. When they both arrive they find the door busted open, sizzling shrimp all over the ground, the tv on with the Call of Duty on the screen, and Chuck's phone on the floor. The episode ends with Sarah and Casey looking at each other then to a close up of a broken picture frame with a photo of Chuck, Abe, and Tucker inside_

_Fade To Black_


	7. The Crash

_The opening scene highlights what happened previously as Abe Bartowski aka Sector 8 Agent Steven Carmichael outs Casey and Sarah as an agent. He not only finds out that The Intersect is here in Los Angeles, but is also in the head of his son. Cut to a bittersweet reunion of section 8 members as William Jax informs his old friend that a virus has corrupted The Intersect leaving Chuck affected to the point the is not able to function properly. According to Jax the only solution to fix the problem and install the new beta version of The Intersect is to completely shut down his brain function and reboot it similar to a computer. Jax makes a call to his associates in order to have his people bring in the necessary equipment and gives a timetable of couple of days. However, there's a small problem…Chuck is nowhere to be found as the scene begins with Casey and Sarah standing in Abe's apartment_

**Casey:** _searching the room_ Walker…did you find anything?

**Sarah:** _picking up Chuck's phone_ Nothing…just Chuck's phone and apparently he took a picture before they were taken.

_Sarah checks image taken on phone_

**Casey:** _walking over to Sarah to see_ Of what?

**Sarah:** Its hard to make out because it's so blurred…there's a distinct symbol. _looks at picture closely_ We should bring this to the tech guys at the warehouse now to try to clear it up for and if its what I think it is…its not just Chuck and Tucker that are in danger…_looks at Casey_…So is Abe.

**Casey:** _serious look_ Give me his phone…I'll go.

**Sarah:** Why you?

**Casey:** Right now…I can see that you're emotions are getting the better of you because you're boyfriend and your future father/brother-in-law are probably miles away by now being taken to who knows where. You have to stay focused or you'll get all three of them killed.

**Sarah:** _angered tone_ No I'm not….look…I can't just sit back and do nothing.

**Casey:** _gives a low growl_ Listen…we don't have time to argue Walker…besides I'm going to stop by my apartment to grab the GPS locator that is installed in Chuck's watch to check on his possible whereabouts. _points at Sarah_ The best thing for you to do is be a buffer for Bartowski's family and friends because you know they're going to be wondering where all three of them are.

**Sarah:** _gives Casey a look_ Fine…I'll give his family and friends a plausible reason why their m.i.a. _points at Casey_Call me if you find out anything.

**Casey:** Fine…we'll meet up at the warehouse as soon as you get done.

_Casey leaves out the door and uses Chuck's phone to call Jax_

**Casey:** Jax…we got a problem.

_Cut back to Sarah walking over to and picking up the broken picture frame of Abe, Chuck, and Tucker_

**Sarah:** _looking at picture and then looks up_ Where are you Chuck?

_The opening scene ends with a view of Abe, Tucker, and Chuck knocked out, tied up, and in back of some vehicle being taken to who knows where. Then a close up Chuck's watch reveals that its been damaged during the melee. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at an unknown location as you see Chuck and Tucker sitting on chairs with Abe nowhere in the room. Just then you see water being splashed on all three of by someone them leading them to slowly regain consciousness as the unknown person leaves the room locking the door behind him. As both of them gather themselves they look around and notice their in a dark room with only a mirror in front of them_

**Chuck:** _looks at large mirror and thinks out loud as water is dripping from his face_ Where are we…the movie set of True Lies?

**Tucker:** _looks around as he wipes his face_ Yeah…but something tells me that Arnold Schwarzenegger and Tom Arnold aren't behind that mirror.

_All of sudden lights shine in their faces as you then hear a deep synthesized voice come over the speaker system_

**Voice:** Chuck Bartowski

**Chuck:** Who are you and what have you done with my dad.

**Voice:** That's none of your concern and your dad is previously engaged at the moment.

_lights dim a bit and a screen lowers from the ceiling showing Abe hanging up under some sort of shower contraption as two bad guys hold a device similar to the one from the movie Lethal Weapon in which Riggs was repeatedly shocked. Cut to Tucker and Chuck standing up, getting closer to the monitor, and then Chuck looks at mirror_

**Chuck:** What do you want?

**Voice:** As you can see we have your father is in a very precarious position. All I want is the location of the Intersect and make your decision a wise one because you're putting his life in your hands. You would be wise to cooperate.

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ If I don't cooperate?

**Voice:** Your father dies

_Cut to a close up of Chuck with a look as if he's about to puke as he looks at Tucker. The scene switches from the undisclosed location to the warehouse where Casey is the middle of talking to Beckman and Graham on a video screen in the conference room_

**Beckman:** Have you been able to locate Mr. Bartowski?

**Casey:** _serious look_ Negative…it may have been damaged during the struggle or he simply hasn't turned it on.

**Graham:** Where is Agent Walker?

**Casey:** She's with Bartowski's family and friends giving them a cover story as to their whereabouts. She'll join us momentarily.

**Graham:** _serious look_ Good…we need two of our best agents on top of this.

**Casey:** _look of curiosity_ Have you been able to dig up anything from the Chesapeake Bay Lighthouse?

**Beckman:** We found several computers that weren't completely destroyed in the blast…we have our people already working on checking the hard drives to see it there is any information that can help us in any way in leading us to find Carmichael and his two sons.

_Just then a warehouse tech guy walks up to Casey handing him a piece of paper_

**Beckman:** _interested look_ What is it Major?

**Casey:** Chuck took a photo of one of his captures before he was taken on his cell phone in order to leave us a clue.

**Graham:** Impressive…excellent quick thinking on his part.

**Casey:** Yeah...however it was it was blurred because it was taken so quickly. I had one of our boys in the lab clear it up for us and Agent Walker was right?

**Graham:** About what?

**Casey: **_turns piece of paper around towards Graham and Beckman_ The Sect has Chuck.

_The scene ends with a shot of Graham and Beckman very concerned as it pans back to Casey who exudes a very serious look_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at Casa Bartowski where Ellie and Awesome are cuddle up watching tv while Morgan is stuffing his face in the kitchen. They hear a knock at the door leading to Awesome opening and standing there is Sarah_

**Awesome:** _smiles_ Hey Sarah…its awesome to see you…_motions to her_...come in.

**Sarah:** _walking in_ Thanks…waves at Ellie...hey Ellie…_looks at Morgan who is busy stuffing himself with sizzling shrimp_ Hey Morgan.

**Morgan:** _muffled voice_Hew Phawah

**Ellie:** _goes to hug Sarah_ What brings you by…Chuck isn't here.

**Sarah:** Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…Chuck, Tucker, and Abe went on a impromptu road trip.

**Awesome:** _smiles_ Road trips are awesome.

**Ellie:** _looks at Awesome and then at Sarah with a concerned look_ Ummm…where…and why didn't he call me? You know I always tell him to call me if going to do something like this.

**Morgan:** _gulping down sizzling shrimp_ I would call you.

**Ellie:** _gives Morgan a glaring look_ And why are you here again Morgan?

_cut back to Morgan who takes that as his cue to leave_

**Morgan:** _holding his sizzling shrimp in hand_ I'll just use the Morgan door to see myself out.

**Ellie:** _points to the front door_ Use the front door Morgan

_Heads out the front door but not before waving goodbye to Sarah. She waves back and then Ellie turns her attention back to her_

**Sarah:** They went to Fresno and don't worry about them Ellie…they're big boys and besides it's an excellent bonding experience for them especially for Chuck.

**Ellie:** _grins_ Yeah…maybe your right…but it would have been nice if he had called first.

_Sarah gives Ellie and Awesome a hug then leaves immediately for the warehouse. The scene switches from Casa Bartwoski to the undisclosed location where you see Abe with his shirt off tied up under a running shower with two guys to his right holding the contraption similar to that of Lethal Weapon when Riggs was tortured as Chuck and Tucker look on from their holding room at the video monitor lowered from the ceiling_

**Abe:** _sarcastic tone and he gives a grins_ I want to see your boss…these accommodations stink…and I'm seriously put stern not in you're bosses suggestion box.

**Man 1:** _punches Abe in stomach_ Shut up!

**Abe:** _winces, spits at the guy's face and then chuckles a bit_ Is that all you got….my mother can punch harder than you.

**Man 1:** _looks at Man 2 as he wipes spit off his face_ Do it!

_Man 2 walks up and shocks him leading Abe to give out a blood curdling scream. Cut back to Chuck and Tucker who are getting riled up leading the screen to turn off. They then hear the deep synthesized voice again come over the speaker system_

**Voice:** You have one hour to give me the location or your father dies.

_The scene ends with a close up of Chuck and the cut to both of them as Tucker looks at Chuck as if to say what is going on_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the conference room at the warehouse where Sarah has joined Casey as they're in the middle of talking with Beckman and Graham_

**Beckman:** Agent Walker…your suspicions were correct…The Sect have Chuck.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ Any luck on locating Chuck on the GPS tracker?

**Casey:** None whatsoever…its either damaged or he doesn't have the ability to turn it on. Look Walker…worst case scenario is he may be dead.

**Sarah:** Chuck's a survivor…he'll find a way to stay alive…I just know he will.

**Graham:** _looks at Casey and Sarah_ Let's hope he does.

**Beckman:** It's a waiting game now and in the meantime you two look like you need some rest or at least a cup of coffee.

**Sarah:** I'm fine

**Graham:** _serious tone_ I order you to get some sleep and you too Casey. We need you at the top of your game. We'll contact you once we get the analysis on the computer hard drives found at the Chesapeake Bay Lighthouse. Not only that…we're monitoring all channels just in case they're trying to contact us in any way. We have the bases covers. That's an order. _screen turns off_

_The scene switches from the Warehouse back to the holding room where Chuck and Tucker are. Chuck is sitting on the floor as Tucker is standing pacing back and forth a bit looking at his watch trying to figure out what is going on_

**Tucker:** _serious look_ Level with me…what is going on?

**Chuck:** _looks up at Tucker_ Its too complicated to explain…let's just say I would die before handing over what they want.

**Tucker:** _look of disbelief_ You're telling me you would risk all our lives for something they want. When or If we ever get out of this I'm going to tell dad about this…boy you'll be sorry.

**Chuck:** _gives a weird look to Tucker_ Trust me…dad would do the same because he's not the man you think he is.

_Cut to a close up of Tucker's face as he wonders what Chuck is talking about and then cut to Abe as he is seemingly passed out. Man 1 and 2 then have a short conversation as Man 1 takes out a pack of cigarettes_

**Man 2:** Those thing will kill you.

**Man 1:** Hey…I been smoking for years…I ain't going to quit now.

**Man 2:** _walks towards door_ I'm going to take a break…be back in a few.

_Man 2 steps outside leaving man 1 to watch over Abe. He walks up to him, blows smoke in his face, grins, and then turn around to enjoy his lit cigarette. All of a sudden Abe grabs Man 1 around the neck with his legs and squeezes so hard that he suffocates him inevtiably killing him. Abe the looks up and then does this acrobat type pull up inevitably leading to freeing himself. He pats Man 1's stomach as he grabs his weapon, radio, and other essentials but before he goes to the door he say something to his lifeless body_

**Abe:** _look at Man 1 and shakes his head_ I guess your buddy was right...smoking will kill you. heads toward door

_Just as he is about to open the door he hears man 2 about to walk in. He waits behind the door and as he enters he grabs him from behind and proceeds to beat the living crap out of him. He then looks at the two flunkies on the ground and thinks out loud_

**Abe:** _grins_ Still got it.

_The scene ends with Abe putting his shirt back on, taking a few things, peeking out the door and then heading out in search of Chuck and Tucker_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in some kind of lounge/kitchen area at the warehouse and there you see Casey drinking a coffee and Sarah pacing back and forth. This leads to Casey to speak up_

**Casey:** _looking at Sarah_ Walker…can you calm down before you make a hole in the floor.

**Sarah:** _stops and looks at Casey_ How can you be calm at a time like this…aren't you the least bit worried about Chuck?

**Casey:** Of course I am…but you have to keep in mind in our line of work we have to stay focused and right now you're in a state of mind where you can get Chuck and also me… your partner killed.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ You consider me your partner?

**Casey:** _grins_ You heard me the first time...please don't make me say it again.

_Cut to Casey and Sarah smiling at each other having a moment when all of a sudden Casey gets a call from Beckman telling them they have so very interesting info. As they leave cut to Abe who is lurking the halls of the undisclosed location ducking in shadows/corners avoiding bad guys at every turn. He comes across a communication room with one lone guy working at the console leading to creeping slowly behind him and then choking him out. He goes back to close the door, locks it, and then looks at the console. He then sees a diagram of the facility, which is secretly hidden under a lighthouse. He then notices a map giving the longitude and latitude of their position and then sees on one of the seemingly thousands of monitors Chuck and Tucker who are on the 2nd floor in holding room 3. As he's about to go and rescue them, he sees a CB radio giving Abe an idea. Cut back about 30 minutes later to Casey and Sarah who are back in the conference room talking with Graham and Beckman_

**Beckman:** _looking at files_ We were able to discover something from several of the computer hard drives.

**Sarah:** _intrigued look_ What is it?

**Graham:** _Chimes in_ Apparently…Josiah Gates was working on something called Project Gemini…researching not only embryonic stem cell research, but also cloning as well. Gates apparently was researching a way to implant memories from one subject to another. He kept it so top secret that only one person new about it…a female scientist.

**Casey:** _serious look_ Do we know her name?

**Beckman:** Negative…we do know is that there were several attempts at the cloning process, but they all failed…except one.

_A picture comes on the screen, but you don't see it causing Sarah and Casey to have a look of disbelief. Just then Beckman gets a call and after several moments she talks with Casey and Sarah_

**Beckman:** We just got word…our people have heard a repeated CB radio distress call emanating from latitude: 33 deg 42 min 19 sec N longitude: 118 deg 17 min 34 sec W.

**Sarah:** _intrigued look_ Where is that?

**Graham:** Point Fermin Lighthouse…its located on a hilltop west of Pacific Avenue at Gaffey Street and Paseo Del Mar in Point Fermin Park. San Pedro Bay.

**Beckman:** Take the helicopter and God speed

_Cut to Casey and Sarah running to the helipad as Casey calls Jax giving him the coordinates of Chuck's location. The scene ends with Chuck and Tucker in the holding room not knowing what their or their father's fate is as well_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the holding room as Tucker and Chuck are coming real close to fighting when the voice returns demanding that Chuck gives him the location of the Intersect. With a conflicted look on his face, he's makes the unfortunate decision to say something when all of a sudden they overhear a struggle over the speaker system. After a tense pause, you see the mirror become transparent with Abe standing there with a smile on his face_

**Abe:** Hey boys…miss me?

**Chuck and Tucker:** DAD!

_Abe leaves that room and then opens the door to the holding room leading to a happy reunion of sorts_

**Abe:** Are you two okay?

**Chuck:** Fine…how about you? Are you hurt?

**Abe:** Hey…you're looking at a government agent who has been tortured by the best of them.

**Tucker:** _looks at Abe_ You're a government agent? Why am I the last to know these things? _looks at Chuck_ Did you know?

**Chuck:** _nods_ Yeah…his real name is Steven Carmichael

**Tucker:** _throws hands in the air_ We need to have a family meeting when we get back and talk about our communication skills.

_Just then a guard turns the corner running into the 3 leading Abe to make quick work of him. With him out of the way, all three make their getaway they stow him in the holding room then leave, but not before Tucker grabs a radio and a gun from the fallen guard. As they are ducking and weaving past armed guards they happen across a lab that catches Chuck's eye leading him to go in to Abe's dismay_

**Abe:** _whispering_ What are you doing, we got to get out of hear.

**Chuck:** _points finger in air_ In a minute

_Chuck starts punching a few keys and all of a sudden the words Project Gemini comes on the screen causing him to flash on images such as Josiah Gates again, cloning, a growing embryo, Fulcrum, a female scientist, and the name Ruth Gaines_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it and whispers_Dad…what was the woman's name you married when you were laying low in Fresno.

_Cut to Tucker watching the door with weapon drawn trying to overhear the conversation going on between Chuck and Abe_

**Abe:** _looking out the window and whispering_ Is this really important we're trying to get escape at the moment.

**Chuck:** _whispering in a serious tone_ YES IT IS! What…is…her…name?

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ Ruth…Ruth Gaines

**Chuck:** _eyes widen and whispers under his breathe_ Oh my god…pulls Abe in Closer...did you know Ruth was a scientist?

**Abe:** _gives a weird look to Chuck_ Yeah…that was one the reasons that attracted me to her…I'm sort of attracted to the brainy type…that's why I fell in love with your mother.

**Chuck:** _whispers in a freaked out tone_ You fell in love with a fulcrum scientist and that's not the half of it.

**Abe:** _intrigued look_ What else is there?

**Chuck:** _looks straight in his dad's ey_es Its Tucker

**Abe:** _intrigued look_What about Tucker?

**Chuck:** _intense look_ He's a clone of Josiah Gates.

_The scene ends with a sound of a gun clicking behind them as you see Tucker standing over Chuck and Abe with a very sinister look on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Tucker holding a gun at Chuck and Abe who is stunned to learn that Tucker is a clone of Josiah Gates. You then see Tucker in the middle of revealing his master plan like all villains do_

**Tucker/Josiah:** I wondered how long it would take to figure out…good thing "mom" was such a looker that you were blinded by her beauty and brains.

**Abe:** _eyes widen_ You were the one who left the pictures on the door.

**Chuck:** _talking quickly_ You have all of Gates' memories implanted in your head, which means he not only was the one who black listed my dad, but also put the burn notice on him as well.

**Tucker/Josiah:** _clapping_ Very good…you get an A for effort. You're a smart man bro.

**Chuck:** _grins_ Yeah…well…I tend to be too smart for my own good.

**Abe:** _looks up at Tucker_ What are you going to do. Have your flunkies kill us? If they are I want to let you know one thing...I never considered you my true son…Chuck will and always forever be my sonlooks at Chuck smiles and than at Tucker/JosiahNot you.

**Tucker/Josiah:** _sinister grin_ Fine…you sucked at being my dad anyway…oh and by the way…I'm going to really enjoy spending time with my sister Ellie.

**Chuck:** _gives an angered tone as he stands you_ Over my dead body you will.  
**Tucker/Josiah:** _looks at both of them_ Okay

_raises his gun and shoots him in the chest without remorse causing Abe to have a horrified look on his face_

**Abe:** _Stand up with an angered look on his face and moving away from Chuck's body with Tucker standing in front of him_ You animal!

**Tucker/Josiah:** _grins_ Why thank you…I'll take that as a compliment. As a matter of fact I have to thank you for making me into a vicious animal. After years of trying to hunt you down all it took was a skirt to catch your eye giving me the perfect opportunity to set my plan into action.

**Abe:** _look of disbelief_ You mean this was all planned?

**Tucker:** Of course…we herded you towards Fresno and meeting Ruth didn't happen by accident.

**Abe:** What the…

**Tucker/Josiah:** We kept careful surveillance of you and baiting you with pieces of intel towards Los Angeles was icing on the cake as it was possibly leading me to the intersect. All in all, it played out better than I had ever hoped for…perfect masterpiece if I say so myself. _gives a low maniacal laugh_

**Abe:** What are you laughing at? You're horrible choice in wardrobe?

**Tucker/Josiah:** _looks at Abe_ I was the puppet master and you were the simple little puppet. I was stringing you along and now I'm cutting you loose. raises gunYou know…even though I didn't get what I wanted…I still get to eliminate the man who truly never saw this coming because he was too busy being distracted by 'mom'.

**Abe:** _gives Tucker/Josiah a look_ Just shut up and shoot me…I'm dying from just hearing your stupid rant.

**Tucker:** _grins, gets on the radio, and then points gun at Abe_ Bye bye….dad!

_All of sudden you see Chuck come up from behind grabs Tucker/Josiah's leg and sweeps it. Abe kicks Tucker/Josiah in the face knocking him out. He then looks at Chuck who opens his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. They then head for the exit with the whole place on red alert after Tucker/Josiah radioed to his people. You then Cut to Casey and Sarah in the helicopter with a while slew of helicopters following behind them_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Casey and Sarah, as well as, several other agents close behind in helicopters fast approaching the Point Fermin Lighthouse. You then cut to Abe and Chuck running up the stairs and heading out a steel door with a number of bad guys hot on their tail. They start running towards the edge of the cliff, stop turn around, and see they are outnumbered leading Abe to say something to Chuck_

**Abe:** _breathing hard, looks back, down, and then at his dad_ Should we do a Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid?

**Chuck:** breathing hard, looks at Chuck and grins Are you nuts?

**Abe:** _breathing hard as looks at the bad guys_ Hey…come on…it would be a great movie ending…looks at Chuck Don't you think?

**Chuck:** _inching back_ Yeah it would…looks behind him and downDid I forget to mention I'm afraid of heights?

**Abe:** No you aren't…you're just stalling…you're just chicken.

**Chuck:** Are you calling me a chicken? You know I hated being called that growing up as a kid.

**Abe:** I know…hey…look at me…you only live once son…let's go out with a bang…you and me…father and son. Face death head on.

**Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ Yeah…I would much rather see Sarah's face one last time than see death's face…hers is prettier and quite frankly much more comforting.

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck and smiles_ Are you ready?

**Chuck:** No…Not really

_As they turn around to do it in order to escape from the bad guys who are closely approaching you suddenly see Casey and Sarah's helicopter rise up from behind the cliff. You then see Sarah who looks at Casey who is smirk leading the bad guys scatter everywhere. You then see Chuck and Abe witness an army of Helicopters over the area. You see Abe putting his hand on Chuck's shoulder giving him a smile when all of a seen he's shot causing him to fall to the ground. Chuck checks on his dad who looks to be dead and he looks behind him to see Tucker/Josiah behind him with the close up a smoking gun barrel. He steps over Abe and looks at Chuck_

**Tucker/Josiah:** _scowly look on his face_I'm not going to same mistake twice. This time I'm going for the head _raises his weapon as he wipes blood off the side on his mouth_

**Chuck:** _stands close to the edge, looks behind Tucker/Josiah, and then grins_ How about three times?

_Cut to Abe turning Tucker/Josiah around and punching in the face causing him to fall back leading Chuck to trip him. You then see Chuck and Abe look down as they see Tucker/Josiah Gates fall to his death as he hits the rocks below. Cut back to Chuck looking at his dad who then keels over to the ground. Chuck checks him out and to his surprise he's wearing a vest, but unfortunately he was hit under his arm pit puncturing his lung. Just then Casey and Sarah's helicopter lands leading Sarah to jump out and immediately run towards Chuck_

**Sarah:** _relieved looking smile as she yell at Chuck_ Chuck are you all right?

**Chuck:** _yells at Sarah_ I'm okay….my dad's been shot…get help.

_Cut to Sarah radioing in for a medical team as Casey runs up to all of them and then cut to a wide ariel shot of bad guys scattering about running from agents who have already landed on the ground while other helicopters are about to land_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Casey talking on the phone with General Beckman as he debriefs her on the situation. Cut to Sarah who is standing by Abe who is on a gurney being put into a helivac helicopter on his way to the warehouse and to the medical team that is awaiting him. You then see William Jax walk up and talk to Sarah and Casey who has finished talking with Beckman. You then see Sarah points over to the edge of the cliff where Chuck is standing taking in the scenery. He takes a deep breathe, turns around, and walks towards Sarah, Jax, and Casey as he thinks to himself its all over. Just then he goes into intense pain and then immediately falls to the ground leading Jax, Casey and Sarah to run over to him with Sarah getting to him first_

**Sarah:** _freaked out tone_ Chuck…talk to me Chuck. Don't do this to me again. _looks at Casey and then Jax_ What's going on?

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ It's The Intesect…Chuck caught a virus.

**Sarah:** What?_looks at Jax_ How…when…

**Jax:** _serious look_The virus is spreading quickly than I anticipated. _looks at Sarah and Casey_ He's crashing.

_The episode ends with Sarah with a stunned look as she embraces Chuck in her arms as Casey and Jax both get on their cell phones to inform them of the developing situation as it ends with a close up of Chuck_

_Fade to Black with the words_…**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The Download Part 1

_The episode opens with highlights of what happened previously as Chuck and Tucker find themselves in a locked mirrored room as they witness their did Abe get totured by way of electrocution. A deep synthesized voice gives Chuck all ultimatum in which he either produces the location of The Intersect or his father dies. Cut to Abe taking out two baddies and then escaping inevitably freeing his two sons, but no before calling for the cavalry by way of a CB radio. Cut to Casey and Sarah sharing a moment in which Casey says that Sarah is his partner leading to him getting a call about Josiah Gates' extracurricular activities, as well as, finding out Chuck's location thanks to Abe. Then the biggest surprise is revealed as Tucker Gaines is in fact the clone of Josiah Gates revealing to Abe that it was all planned from the pictures to being herded to Fresno inevitably meeting Tucker's 'mom'. Tucker shoots Chuck, Chuck sweeps his leg, Abe and Chuck escape leading them to be chased by the baddies to the edge of a cliff. Sarah and Casey arrive in the nick of time but Tucker shoots Abe seriously injuring him who then is about to shoot Chuck when Abe punches him as Chuck trips him causing his death as he falls to his rocky doom. The day is saved once again…or is it…Chuck collapses leading Jax to look at team Chuck as say that he's crashing. The scene begins with Helicopter landing at the warehouse helipad and the cut to Chuck being wheeled into the medical facility with Jax in the lead followed by Sarah and Casey_

**Jax:** _turning around and looking at Sarah and Casey_ You two have to stay here…you did your job…now let me do mine.

**Casey:** Come on Walker

_looks at Sarah and then leads her to the waiting room_

_As Jax is about to wheel chuck in Sarah gets away from Casey she calls out Jax's name who stops to see what she wants_

**Jax:** _looks at Sarah_ Yes…Agent Walker…is there a problem?

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax_ No problem…_looks at Chuck_...just take good care of him please…he's important to me…us

_cut to Sarah looking at Chuck and holding his hand_

**Jax:** _smiles as he looks at Sarah holding Chuck's hand_ Don't worry Agent Walker..._puts hand on her shoulder and leans in closer_…I'll bring him back to you…I promise.

_Cut back to Sarah smiling as she sees doors close in front of her. A single tear falls leading to Casey to stand behind her_

**Casey:** _gruff tone_ Walker...we got a problem.

**Sarah:** _wipes her face, regains her composure, turns around_ What is it?

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ Something happened when they transported Abe.

**Sarah:** Is he dead?

**Casey:** _low growl_ No...the helivac that was supposed to transport Abe to the warehouse ended up at the hospital where Ellie and Devon work at.

_Cut to Sarah who has a serious look on her face as you cut to Chuck face as he's being prepped for being the rebooting process by Jax and his team. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Ellie and Devon at the hospital drinking coffee after an early morning shift. You see them walking down the corridor having a conversation as they pass the elevators that lead to the helipad. All of a sudden, they hear a ding behind them leading Ellie to glance behind her for a second or so to see/hear two of their fellow doctors wheel out a fresh patient. Thinking its just business as usual, she turns around sipping her cup of coffee all-the while talking to Devon about their dinner plans later tonight when she overhears the two docs' conversation as they stop for a minute as another doctor approaches_

**Doc 1:** _walking up_ What do we got?

**Doc 2:** Male…55 years old…gun shot victim…entry wound on the upper extremities…possible damage to his lungs…pulse weak…hypertensive…blood pressure is 90/60.

**Doc 1:** _looking at Abe_ Prep him for the O. R. stat…looks at doc 1...What's his name?

**Doc 3:** _looks in wallet_ Abraham…Abraham Bartowski _looks back at Ellie_

_Cut back to Ellie who stops for a dramatic pause, drops her coffee, turns around and immediately turns around sprints towards the three docs wheeling Abe into the o.r. When she catches up to him she sees the prone, seemingly lifeless body of her dad causing her to freak outs as Devon stands by her_

**Ellie:** _freaked out tone_ Dad! Can you hear me? _looks at the three docs_ Was anybody else on the helivac…my brothers…Chuck…Tucker?

**Doc 2:** Sorry Dr. Bartowski…they weren't on it.

_All three docs lead Abe to the operating room as Ellie stands there in shocking silence as she not only sees her father shot, but also fearing what may have happened to Chuck and Tucker. She starts pacing back and forth beginning to freak out when Awesome stands in front of her_

**Awesome:** _gives a comforting hug to Ellie_ Its going to be okay babe…those guys are the best…they'll fix up your dad and trust me…Chuck and Tucker are…

**Ellie:** _interrupts him giving a serious look_ If you say awesome…I'll knee you in the family jewels.

**Awesome:** _thinking of word_ Okay…they're okay…I know it.

_Ellie then rests her head on Awesome's chest when she suddenly looks up at him_

**Ellie:** _look of concern in her eyes_ Sarah!

_The scene switches from the hospital back to the Warehouse where Casey and Sarah are in the middle of talking with Beckman and Graham_

**Graham:** _serious look_ The ball was seriously dropped on this one Agents.

**Casey:** _serious tone_ What happened?

**Beckman:** Lines of communication were crossed up amidst the chaos during transportation out of Point Fermin Lighthouse. Needless to say we have a situation on our hands as Carmichael is now at a civilian hospital that Mr. Bartowski's currently at.

_As Beckman says that Sarah receives a phone call and when she picks it up its Ellie on the phone sounding frantic_

**Sarah:** _looking at Beckman, Graham, and Casey while on phone_ Ellie…hey…slow down…your not making any sense…breathe…what happened…what…I'll be right there.

**Graham:** _looks at Sarah_ Go….we'll figure out what to do while you go and talk with Chuck's sister.

_Sarah leaves for the hospital as the scene ends with the camera slowly backing away as you see Casey standing in front of Beckman and Graham talking strategy_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Sarah walking into the hospital and then cut to her meeting up with Ellie, Devon, and Morgan who got the call from Ellie about his best friend/brother. Ellie sees Sarah and she immediately runs up to her to hug her_

**Ellie:** _look of worry_ I'm glad to see you

_Sarah looks at Awesome and waves leading him to wave back_

**Sarah:** How is your dad?

**Ellie:** _biting her fingernails_ Still in the operating room…right now I'm worried about where Chuck and Tucker are…they could be hurt…or…

**Morgan:** _cuts her off_ Hey…don't say it…they're all right…if this were a movie…

**Ellie:** _glares at Morgan_ This is not a stupid movie Morgan…grow up and stop being such an idiot!

**Awesome:** Whoa babe…that was not Awe….

_Cut to Ellie glaring at Awesome who quickly protects his family jewels and then stands behind Sarah_

**Sarah:** _puts her hand on Ellie's shoulder_ Hey…calm down Ellie.

**Morgan:** _chimes in_ She's right…I was just trying to lighten the mood and what do I do…I make it worse._walks off feeling low_

**Ellie:** _angry tone_ This is serious situation Morgan…why…uhhhhhhh _throws hands in the air as she runs her fingers through her hair_

**Awesome:** _chimes in_ I'll go talk to the little guy.

**Ellie:** _looks at Sarah_ How come you aren't freaking out about this? You're pretty much part of the family…you're like a sister to me.

**Sarah:** _grins at Ellie_ I am…I guess I'm still in shock about the whole thing.

**Ellie:** _smiles at Sarah_ You know…since you entered Chuck's life…his smile has come back…something that I never thought I would see again. You're an angel and I for one would be proud to welcome you into our family.

_Ellie hugs Sarah who has this touched look on her face. Ellie then takes a walk to clear her head. Cut to Awesome who finds Morgan sitting at a table drinking grape soda_

**Awesome:** _sitting down_ Are you okay?

**Morgan:** _looks down and with reflective tone_ Yeah…we're life partners you know…soul mates…Chuck and I.

**Awesome:** _giving Morgan a weird look_ Morgan…do you want tell me something?

**Morgan:** _looks at Awesome_ Oh…no I didn't mean it that way…we're brothers/best friends… the dynamic duo…Batman and Robin…you know. He's my been my guide…conscience…always been there for me to bail me out even when I screw up. I would be lost without him because to be perfectly honest…he's my hero. He's always been there for me through thick and thin. He has a hot older sister…_cut Morgan looking at Awesome who is raising an eyebrow_...an old sister who loves him and is always looking out for her younger brother. I envy him.

_Cut Awesome putting his hand on Morgan's shoulder and then you see Ellie in the background smiling after overhearing the conversation. Just as she turns around she sees Casey walking in talking to Sarah and as she walks up to the two of them two men in suits walk in asking for Dr. Ellie Bartwoski_

**Ellie:** _walking up_ I'm Dr. Bartwoski...what's this about?

_cut to Morgan and Awesome walking up_

**Suit 1:** Is your brother Chuck Bartowski?

_Cut to Casey looking at Sarah_

**Ellie:** _looking concerned_ Yes…is he hurt…what…tell me?

**Suit 2:** We need you and your family to come with us.

_The scene ends with the two men leading Casey, Sarah, Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan to a limo equipped with windows that are aren't able to see on the outside or inside heading off to the warehouse_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Casey, Sarah, Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan being taken to the warehouse, which the two men in suits give them a cover story of Chuck being transported to a special hospital dealing in severe head trauma. The conversation begins_

**Ellie:** _frantic tone_ Is my brother okay?

**Suit 1:** He, along with a Mr. Tucker Gaines, was involved in car jacking with your dad unfortunately being shot and left to die.

**Morgan:** Not good.

**Casey:** _slapping Morgan upside the head_ Don't make me throw you out of this car

**Suit 2:** _looks at Morgan and Casey inevitably chiming in_ Anyways…as far as we know, the car jackers got desperate and decided to take your brother and Mr. Gaines hostage when cops arrived leading them to a wild chase. From what we could gather there was an apparent struggle inside the car causing it to become erratic leading it flip over.

_cut to Awesome holding Ellie's hand_

**Casey:** Get to the point…what happened to Chuck?

**Suit 1:** Mr. Bartowski…suffered a sever head injury…he's unconscious, but in stable condition?

**Sarah:** And Tucker?

**Suit 2:** Unfortunately, Mr. Gaines didn't make it. His injuries were too severe. He died on the spot as well as the 2 other suspects.

_Cut to Ellie crying and being comforted by Awesome with Morgan sitting there quietly as Chuck and Sarah look at each other knowing the truth. The scene moves from the limo to the inside of the warehouse where they're immediately guided to medical wing. When they get there, they are greeted by Jax_

**Jax:** Hi...I'm Dr. William Jax…head trauma specialist for Mr. Bortwoski.

**Ellie:** _looks at Jax_ How is my brother doing?

_Jax guides them down a hallway to a large window where they see a number of doctors around Chuck who is laying down with wires attached to his bandaged head being monitored closely_

**Jax:** _breathes in/out_ Its touch and go right now…with this serious type of head injury we need to proceed with caution. It will take some time and we have the most advanced state of the art equipment to save your brother's life…so leave it in our capable hands.

**Ellie:** Thank you doctor…you don't know how much this means to me…and for Sarah.

_Cut to Sarah looking at Ellie_

**Jax:** You're welcome…in the mean time feel free to stay on this floor…its equipped with accommodations such as a kitchen…beds…soda machines…dvd's…big screen tv…showers…whatever you need. I'll leave my cell phone number with all of you.

**Morgan:** _points finger in air_ Ummm…you wouldn't happen to have an Xbox or the game call of duty?

**Casey:** _looks at Morgan giving a low growl_ Come here!

_cut to Morgan hiding behind Jax and stopping Casey_

**J****ax:** _looks back at Morgan_ As a matter of fact we do…its near the big screen tv.

**Morgan:** _smiles_ Sweeeeetttt! _looks at Soda Machine down the hall and thinks out loud_ Double sweet…grape soda.

**Ellie:** _looks at Jax_ Don't mind him…he was dropped on his head as a child.

_Cut Jax chuckling then leaving to attend to Chuck. The scene with everybody except Morgan who is partaking in grape soda down the hall is looking at Chuck being taken care of_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with montage of clips with Ellie looking at her brother as you see a combination of Awesome, Casey. Sarah, and Morgan keeping her company. You then cut to a short clip in which Jax tells everybody that he's stable and will be in the recovery room shortly leaving everybody elated. He then takes Sarah and Casey aside to talk to them_

**Jax:** _whispering_ The original intersect is completely wiped away. We'll download the beta version of the intersect Beckman and Graham sent us when Chuck is fully recovered.

**Sarah:** _relieved smile_ Thank you

**Jax:** _smiles_ You're welcome…Chuck is one remarkable young man to have you guys.

**Casey:** _smirks_ Bartowski's a fighter…besides…I'd kill him if he died.

_Cut to Sarah and Jax looking at Casey. __Cut to Ellie sitting next to Chuck's bed when Morgan walks up drinking a grape soda in one hand and holding a cup of coffee in another for Ellie_

**Morgan:** _hands Ellie cup of coffee_ Coffee?

**Ellie: **_grins_ Thanks Morgan...I appreciate it.

**Morgan:** _waves his hand_ Nah…its nothing. It's the least I can do for my best friend's sister.

**Ellie:** _turns to Morgan_ Listen…Morgan…I would like to apologize for what I said earlier…telling you to grow up…

**Morgan:** _interrupts her_ Hey…I needed to hear that…it was a wake up call for me to not rely on Chuck so much.

**Ellie:** _grins_ No…I was angry and for what its worth…I'm glad that you're Chuck's friend even though you can be creepy…a screw up at times…

**Morgan:** _gives a look to Ellie_ Okay…are you trying to make me feel better or depress me even more.

**Ellie:** _Smiles_ Sorry…after all he's been through with Stanford...Jill...Bryce...I should thank you for being there for him and as much as I hate to admit this…

**Morgan:** _looks at Ellie_ What?

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck through the window_Y ou're part of the family…looks at Morgan and as Chuck's hot older sister…

**Morgan:** _eyes widen_ You were listening…

**Ellie:** _grins and sticks her hand out_ Friends?

**Morgan:** _shakes Ellie's hand_ Friends…

_They both looking at Chuck lying their peacefully in his bed when Morgan puts his arm around Ellie_

**Ellie:** The no touch policy still stands

**Morgan:** _removes his arms around her_Gotcha_takes a sip of grape soda_

_The scene ends with Ellie and Morgan having a moment together as they watch Chuck sleep_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Jax's office as he is in the middle of talking with Beckman and Graham about how wiping away the original intersect was a complete success_

**Beckman:** How is Mr. Bartowski doing?

**Jax:** _breathing out a sigh of relief_ We were able to stabilize him and completely shut down his brain function in order to wipe away signs of the original intersect entirely. Thankfully the hard part is over…he's currently in the recovery room…the tricky part will be installing the new beta version of the intersect and Chuck has to be awake for this in order to do it.

**Graham:** _serious look_ I think we should reconsider installing the new beta version of the intersect in Mr. Bartowski.

**Jax:** _confused look_ Why?

**Beckman:** The original intersect is no longer functional and with the beta intersect fully operational here in Washington we have no use for Mr. Bartowski. It stands to reason that the only logical choice is to cut our losses, which means Chuck must be eliminated.

**Jax:** _angry tone_ I disagree…I have a highly vested interest in this. Its my call to make.

**Graham:** _looks at Jax_ So do we Mr. Jax…its in our best interest and for yours as well that the files we sent you containing the new Beta version of The Intersect be destroyed. It's a matter of national security of course…you should know that.

_cut to Jax forming a fist showing his anger_

**Beckman:** _nods_ Excellent job…you are doing your country proud. _screen turns off_

_The scene ends with a look of seriousness on Jax's face as he finds out from Beckman and Graham Chuck is no longer needed. The episode ends with a close up of Chuck in the recovery room with everybody around him happy that he is alive_

_Fade to Black_


	9. The Download Part 2

_The episode opens with clips of what previously happened as Jax wheels Chuck into the medical unit with Sarah looking on. Casey gets the call that Abe is sent to the hospital Ellie works out leading to a situation in which it could not only compromise Chuck himself, but the entire operation. You then see Ellie seeing her father shot who calls Sarah asking where Chuck and Tucker are. Casey, Beckman, and Graham devise a plan to bring Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan to the warehouse without actually blowing their cover. Cut to Awesome and Morgan have a moment and then move forward to Ellie and Morgan have their own moment as they keep a resting Chuck who has had the original intersect completely removed. You then end with the scene of Beckman and Graham telling Jax that since the beta intersect is operational they no longer have use for Chuck. The scene begins the next day with the view point of Chuck as he gradually comes around in a groggy state of mind leading him his to see Jax, his family and friends all around him_

**Jax:** _smiles_Chuck…do you know where you are?

**Chuck:** _groggy tone_ The Land of Oz _cut to everybody looking at each other and then Chuck looks up at everybody with both a goofy looking smile and laughing a bit_ I'm on the yellow brick road off to see the wizard

**Jax:** _checks Chuck's eyes_ Do you know who you are?

**Chuck:** _grinning_I'm the mayor of Munchkinland and you…

_points at Jax_Are The great and all powerful wizard…wow that was quick.

_looks and points at Ellie_ Glinda, The Good witch

_points to Morgan who is drinking a grape soda_ The Lion

_points to Awesome_ The Scarecrow

_points to Sarah_ Dorothy…pretty

_cut to Sarah smiling and then Chuck sees Casey leading him to freak out_

**Chuck:** _waving hands all over_ Get away! Get Away! Get Away!

**Casey:** _gives a low growl_ What?

**Jax:** _looks at Casey and then at Chuck_ Chuck…what's wrong?

**Chuck:** _points at Casey as he's hiding under his blanket_ Keep the scary flying monkey man away from me.

**Sarah:** _rubs Chuck's arm_ Shhhhhhh……Chuck…calm down...its all right…shhhhhh….I'm here. _looks at Casey_ Step back you're scaring him.

**Casey:** C_ut to Casey giving a low growl and mumbling under his breathe_ I'll kick him upside his yellow brick road.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Is Toto with you?

**Sarah:** _looks at everybody and then at Chuck_ He's at home…go back to sleep.

_Chuck goes back to sleep and then Awesome speaks up_

**Awesome:** _looks at Jax_ Question…what kind of drugs do you give him to cause him to have an awesome trip like that?

**Morgan:** _chimes_ Another question…can I have some?

**Ellie:** _slaps Morgan in the arm and then looks at Jax_ Is he going to be okay Dr. Jax?

**Jax:** _looks at Ellie_ He'll be fine…give him a couple of more hours to sleep off the anesthesia and he'll be his old self again. looks at everybody Let's let him sleep if off and he'll be good to go home in a couple of days.

_Cut to everybody stepping out the room after thanking Jax and then pulling aside Sarah and Casey_

**Jax:** _whispers in a serious tone_ We have a situation.

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax_ What is it?

**Casey:** If it's the hospital bill…she's paying?

_cut to Sarah giving a look to Casey_

**Jax:** _gives an intense look_ Worse… now that the beta intersect is fully operational and safely secured in Washington Beckman and Graham feel Chuck no longer serves a purpose. With the original intersect completely wiped away…they want him eliminated.

_The scene ends with a wide eyed serious look from Sarah as she looks at Casey and then at Chuck through the window. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the conference room where you see Chuck, Sarah, and Jax in the middle of intense conversation as he goes over what Beckman and Graham told him_

**Sarah:** _look of disbelief_ So after all he's been through and so much intel he has provided us, they're just going toss him aside just like that?

**Casey:** _looking at Sarah_ Stay focused Walker…don't get bent out of shape about Bartowksi…he knew what he was getting himself in for.

**Sarah:** _glares at Casey_ Shut up Casey.

**Jax:** _breaks up the war of words_ Calm down you two before one of you ends up right beside Chuck.

**Casey:** _giving an intense towards Sarah and then looks at Jax_So what's the plan?

_cut to Jax about to say something when Sarah interrupts_

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ I think I should take Chuck and disappear…it's the only way he'll stay alive.

**Jax:** _looks at Sarah and then at Casey_ Agent Walker…Sarah…I don't think that's wise a decision to make.

**Sarah:** _talking quickly as she gives an intense look to Jax_ Wise? Chuck is my asset…my guy…I ca..c_atches herself as she was about to say care about him knowing Casey is listening intently_…I want him to stay alive for his family's sake.

**Casey:** _gives a low growl_ Walker…first breathe…secondly…you're going to put everybody else associated With Chuck in danger as well if you do this. Remember, Fulcrum is after chuck too and you know they'll put his family in harm to get what they want. Let's just think this through.

_cut to Sarah breathing and composing herself_

**Jax:** _walks around thinking_ With the beta version of the intersect in Washington safely guarded and knowing Beckman she's would want someone with experience to eliminate Chuck. Someone who is cold…calculated…ruthless…someone willing to shoot another human being without even a second thought.

**Casey:** _chimes in_ That would be me.

**Jax:** _a look of disbelief_ You…you must be joking?

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax and then at Casey_ Trust me…with a face like that do you think he's joking?

_Cut to Jax a slight look of agreement and then to Casey who glares at Jax_

**Casey:** I was ordered to eliminate Chuck once before on New Years eve when General Beckman called about the new beta intersect being fully operational and when I had my chance at the beach, I didn't take it. You would imagine Beckman was a bit upset after that, but she would soon give me the benefit of the doubt not only after my replacement, Agent Cameron Wilkes, nearly created an international incident, but also when her superiors…meaning you… apparently requested to have the new version uploaded into Chuck. My best guess is she could quite possibly call to order me to do it again.

**Sarah:** _quickly looks at Casey_ Casey…if you get that call and obey those orders I swear I'll shoot you myself if you even step foot towards him.

**Casey:** _smirks_ I would like to see you try Agent Walker.

**Jax:** _standing in between the two_ All right…cool it. Nobody is going to shoot anybody…_looks at both of them and point at the chairs_ Sit down….now!

_Cut to Casey and Sarah giving each faces_

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax_ What do you suggest we do?

**Jax:** _looks at Casey and Sarah with a smirk_ Here's the plan

_The scene ends with the camera slowly panning back as Jax sits on the conference table discussing with Casey and Sarah a possible strategy to keep Chuck alive_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the several days later with the façade of Casa Bartowksi and cut to the courtyard where you see Casey, Morgan, Ellie, and Sarah with Chuck still with the white bandage around his head in between the two ladies. Chuck begins to speak_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Did I happen to say anything stupid while I was under?

**Casey:** _chimes in as he looks at Chuck_ You always say something stupid…so who can really tell the difference?

**Ellie:** _looks at Casey and then at Chuck_ No, you didn't little brother

**Morgan:** _chimes in and looks at Chuck_ It's the beard isn't it?

**Chuck:** _gives a weird look to Morgan_ What?

**Morgan:** The reason you said I was The Lion…it was my beard right?

**Chuck:** _cut to Chuck giving Morgan a weird look_ Huh?

_All of a sudden Anna's voice is heard afar off leading him to panic_

**Morgan:** _frantic tone_ Oh man…I didn't tell her where I've been for the last several days…she's gonna kill me…tell her you never saw me_runs the other direction_

_Cut to Anna walking up looking very angry_

**Anna:** Where's Morgan…I know he was with you guys_glares at Ellie_

_cut to everybody pointing in the direction where Morgan ran off to. Chuck then looks at Ellie_

**Chuck:** So how is dad?

**Ellie:** He's good…came out of surgery with little complications. Devon went to check up on him…I'll go later on when I know you're okay because I don't want to lose another family member. We lost mom…now Tucker…and we almost lost you and dad.

_Cut to Sarah and Casey witness the heart to heart between brother and sister_

**Chuck:** _hugs Ellie_ Hey sis…you're never going to lose me…I promise you that and besides remember what dad used to say….it takes a lot to bring down a Bartowski.

**Ellie:** _smiling at Chuck_ Yes it is…are you sure you're okay?

**Chuck:** _waves her off_ Don't worry about me…go to the hospital and Check on dad…I'll be safe here with Casey and Sarah as long as I'm not in any rolling cars.

_cut to Ellie leaving and then Chuck talks to Sarah and Casey_

**Sarah:** _concerned look as she feels his head_ Are you really okay?

**Chuck:** _slowly grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes_ I'm fine….with the exception of having a really weird Wizard of Oz dream, which by the way Casey, you truly make for a scary looking flying monkey. _chuck laughs_

_Cut to Sarah chuckling and Casey just giving Chuck an intense glare, which he sees leading him to stop laughing_

**Casey:** Are you done Bartwoski? If you are Beckman and Graham want to speak to you. So be at my apartment at 9pm…if you can be able to remember that. Oh yeah…Jax will be joining us as well._Casey leaves and goes into his apartment_

_cut to Chuck mocking/repeating what he just said and then looks at Sarah. She smiles at Chuck and then hits him in the arm_

**Sarah:** That is twice you scared me…if you do that again…I'm going to shoot you.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Oh yeah…shoot me in order to prevent me from dying vt a computer virus that somehow got downloaded into my brain putting me in coma like state...excellent plan.

**Sarah:** We'll talk about that later…you just go rest up and I'll see you in a few hours.

_As both walk off, Sarah turns around and says his name_

**Chuck:** _grins_Yeah

_Cut to Sarah wanting to say something but just smiles leading to him to smile inevitably sharing a moment. The scene ends with Sarah heading out and Chuck entering his house to get settled_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casey's apartment where you see Casey, Sarah, and Chuck in the middle of talking with Graham and Beckman. They inform the both of them that Jax will be joining them shortly_

**Beckman:** _looking at Chuck_ Mr. Bartowski…you're looking well?

**Chuck:** _sarcastic tone_ Thanks…despite having a bad hair day thanks to the head bandage…I'm doing great.

_Cut to Sarah chuckling and then cut to Jax walking in_

**Jax:** _walking up_ Sorry I'm late.

**Beckman:** Glad you can join us…we would like to thank you for all that you've done in saving Mr. Bartowski's life.

**Jax:** _forced smile_ I'm just doing my job General. _looks at Chuck_ How are you doing Chuck…Agent Casey…Agent Walker?

_Cut to all three acknowledging him_

**Sarah:** _looks at Beckman_ Since Chuck no longer has The Intersect, what's are next step?

**Graham:** _chimes in_ There is no next step…Mr. Bartowski is free to lead a civilian life again. We appreciate everything he has done…he served his country proud.

_cut to Sarah patting Chuck on the shoulder_

**Chuck:** _disappointed look_ Ummm…okay…then can I get paid the for the services rendered for the mission I was successful on?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Are you serious?

**Graham:** _grins_ I think we can possibly work something out that will benefit everybody in the long run. You'll be well compensated for you troubles.

**Chuck:** Thanks General and Director Graham…you two have been a pleasure to work with…I mean that…really. General…I'm miss you're winning smile…_cut to the general who isn't smiling_…there it is…and Director Graham…nice tie.

**Beckman:** _gives a sinister grin_ Thank you son and be rest assured…you will most certainly get what you deserve…I guarantee you that. _looks at Casey_ Major…I need to speak with you on a certain matter later and it's a matter of importance.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah and Jax_ Of course General.

_Just when Graham says that Jax takes out a tranq gun, shoots Casey causing him to be slowly knocked out, and then grabs Chuck from behind leading him to freak out_

**Jax:** _looks at Graham as he points the gun at Sarah_ I don't think Agent Casey will be able to take you're call General…as you can see he's currently incapacitated at the moment.

**Graham:** _looks at Jax_ What is the meaning of this?

**Jax:** I told you…I had a vested interest in Chuck and now…I'm taking my investment with me.

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax_ Jax…what are you doing…this isn't what was supposed to happen.

**Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ What wasn't supposed to happen? Sarah…what's going on?

**Jax:** I'm sorry Agent Walker…you don't see a double cross when you see one.

**Graham:** Jax…there isn't a place you can run or hide that we can't find you.

**Chuck:** Why am I always the human shield?

**Jax:** Shut up Mr. Bartowski…you're going to help make me a rich man?

**Sarah:** _looks at Jax_ What are you talking about?

_Cut to Jax shooting Sarah causing her to fall next to Casey_

**Jax:** _looking at the bodies of Casey/Sarah and then at Beckman/Graham grinning at them both_ Catch me if you can.

_Cut to the view point from Beckman and Graham as they see Chuck being led away. The scene ends with the screen going snowy with both of them looking at each other as Graham gets on the phone immediately_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the alley across the street from the warehouse as you see Chuck and Jax in the shadows. Jax lets go of Chuck who then proceeds to back away from him_

**Chuck:** backing up What is going on…I thought you were a friend…I trusted you…Casey and Sarah trusted…my family trusted you. After all this time…you were using me.

**Jax:** _looks at Chuck_Relax…step 1 of a 3 part plan is complete.

**Chuck:** _confused look_ What 3 step plan?

**Jax:** To make a long story short…what just happened back there was all for show for Beckman and Graham.

**Chuck:** So Sarah and Casey were in on it too?

**Jax:** _looking around and then at Chuck_ Yeah and I must say they gave a heluva performance.

**Chuck:** So what's step 2?

**Jax:** Get into the warehouse and upload the beta version of intersect into your head.

**Chuck:** _looking out the corner of the alley to the warehouse_ Its impossible…there appears to be agents all around.

**Jax:** _looks at Chuck_ I know…besides we're not going that way. You see, before the warehouse became the headquarters for seemingly every agency you can possibly imagine…it first housed Section 8. Those people may know some of the secrets hidden within those walls but people like myself and your dad…we know all of them.

_Just as Jax says that he pulls a lever leading the brick wall behind them to separate revealing stairs to a lighted tunnel_

**Chuck:** _eyes widen_ Awesome…_thinking out loud_…I really need to stop hanging around Awesome.

**Jax:** _looks at Chuck and grins_ Let's go.

_As they enter the wall closes behind them and Jax quickly leads Chuck to wherever they're going. Cut back to several minutes later as Casey and Sarah wake up leading to Casey to speak first_

**Casey:** _getting up off the floor_ I hope Bartowski appreciates what we're doing for him.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ Hey…it worked didn't it. As long as Beckman and Graham were sold on the idea…then its all up to Jax and Chuck now.

_Cut to Casey to getting on the phone to Beckman to complete step 1. cut back to Chuck and Jax who are in underbelly of the warehouse. They walk several yards when Chuck speaks up_

**Chuck:** Jax…where are we going?

**Jax:** _looks around carefully_ The virtual reality room…its part of the warehouse that is secretly hidden that nobody knows about. Its been a while, but there should be an elevator around here somewhere that will….ahh there it is.

_Cut to Jax pressing a button, the doors open causing the cobwebs, as well as, years of dirt built up to separate/fall_

**Chuck: **This won't end up frying my brain will it?

**Jax: **Nope...I can safely upload the beta intersect into your head by using a v.r. helmet. Instead of seeing v.r. images you'll see the images on this disc that I was supposed to destroy. Don't worry…the systems have been updated…I made sure to that thanks to several trusted associates.

**Chuck:** _looks at disc and then at Jax_ Why are we still talking…let's do it.

_After several moments they're in the v.r. room leading Jax to sit Chuck down in the chair as he hands him the helmet. He loads the disk into the helmet, goes to the console a few feet away, hits a few buttons, and before he presses enter, he talks to Chuck_

**Jax:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Chuck:** _grins_ A wise man once told me…with great power comes great responsibility…I was meant to have The Intersect.

**Jax:** _intrigued look_ Who said that…Emerson…Cummings?

**Chuck:** Stan Lee...one of the greatest comic book creators I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

_Cut to Chuck lowering the visor and signaling Jax who presses enter leading Chuck to being uploaded with the Beta Intersect. The scene ends with a shot of Chuck and Jax in the virtual reality room then the camera starts rising to where you see the warehouse on red alert_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Casey and Sarah entering the warehouse as they instruct the agents to apprehend William Jax on sight. After hours of searching in the warehouse and all over the city Casey and Sarah talk to Beckman and Graham in the conference room_

**Casey:** General, we've searched high and low…no sign of Bartowski or Jax…its like they vanished into thin air.

**Beckman:** Major…unless you want to be court martialed…I suggest you look harder.

**Graham:** _chimes in_ Agent Walker...I too suggest you look harder also or you will be reassigned to permanent desk duty.

_Just then the floor opens up a few feet away from the conference table leading Casey and Sarah to walk over to and investigate. You then see Chuck being "held captive" by Jax rising from the floor_

**Jax:** _looking at everybody_ Fancy meeting everybody here. Am I too late for the party or has it just started?

_As he says that agents flood the room leading Chuck to 'freak out'_

**Casey:** _points his gun at him as he smirks_ Let the fun begin.

_cut to Sarah looking at Casey as if to say you're going a bit over the top_

**Beckman:** _angry tone_ Jax…one way or another…you're not leaving here with Mr. Bartowski.

**Jax:** _grins_ Try and stop me.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Sarah…help me!

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Hold on…we will…just stay calm.

**Casey:** I don't have a clean shot…Chuck's in the way…how about you Walker?

_cut to Graham and Beckman looking intently on in the background_

**Sarah:** Same here…let Chuck go Jax.

**Jax:** I would be careful if I were you…you wouldn't want to hurt The Intersect.

_Cut to Sarah and Casey looking at each other as giving a small smile_

**Beckman:** That's impossible…you told me The Intersect was completely wiped away.

**Jax:** It was…but I uploaded the beta version into Chuck's head with the disk you sent me. I'm sorry…was I supposed to destroy it because at my age my memory isn't what it used to be.

**Graham:** _scowly look_ I suggest you surrender now and we might go easy on you.

**Jax:** _looks down and then at Graham_ Sounds tempting and all…what else do you have in mind?

_Cut to everybody in the room pointing their guns at Jax_

**Casey:** Or…how about you take a dirt nap…I like that suggestion better.

**Chuck:** _freaking out_ Can I make a suggestion?

**Jax, Casey, and Sarah:** NO!

_Suddenly Jax lets go of Chuck who then sticks his hands up in the air as if appearing to surrender, but as that happens all the lights instantly go out leading to absolute chaos and in the dark Chuck hears in his ear the voice of Jax_

**Jax:** Step 1 and 2 are complete son…now its my turn to complete step 3...take care.

**Chuck:** Good luck…and thanks.

**Jax:** My pleasure…give this to your father for me

_hands him a small metallic object_

_When the lights turn back on Jax has disappeared with all the guns focused on Chuck who sees this and then proceeds to faint. You then see everybody scratching their heads as to how in the world a man can disappear in a room filled agents. The scene ends with Casey and Sarah checking on Chuck who is face down on the floor completely passed out_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins two days later at Abe's hospital room with Ellie, Awesome, Chuck, Casey and Sarah at his beside_

**Chuck:** _smiles at Abe as he has his arm around Sarah_ Hey old timer…how are you doing?

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ Old timer…I'm still kicking…and if I ever get out of this bed…I'm going to kick your butt.

**Ellie:** Hey…kick his butt later...you still have to recover from the gun shot wound you suffered from that car jacking.

**Awesome:** _looks at Abe_ Its awesome that you refused to go into the light.

**Abe:** _looks at Awesome_ Son…you really need to expand your vocabulary.

_cut Awesome giving a look to Abe and then shrugging his shoulders_

**Ellie:** Listen…dad...you'll be released in a couple of days and then you'll be back at home in no time. Me and Devon have to go…we have our rounds to do. We'll stop by to have lunch with you. Okay?

**Abe:** Gotcha…I'll be here…watching what appears to be a young lady eating a sheep's spleen for prize money on tv. _thinking out loud_Boy…television now a days.

Awesome and Ellie leave with Casey, Sarah, and Chuck left in the room

**Chuck:** Dad…Jax left me this before he disappeared…hands Abe the metallic round object…It looks something like what mom kept in her hope chest that Ellie still has to this day.

**Abe:** _looks at it_It's a metallic coin with a number 8 in the middle. All the section 8 members got one.

**Sarah:** What does it mean?

**Abe:** _looks at coin and then at Team Chuck_ Well...it meant that by giving it to someone it represents a return. In other words…by Jax giving you this coin he said to you he'll be back…you can bet on it.

**Chuck:** _smiles at his dad and then looks at Casey_ Casey…Jax said there was a 3rd step to the plan...was it ever completed?

**Casey:** _hands Chuck a file_ Take a look

**Chuck:** _opens it and looks at the pictures_ What is this?

**Casey:** The destroyed remains of the once new fully operational beta intersect. General Beckman called me yesterday and informed me of the news. From what information she was able to gather Jax apparently had a hand in building the beta version of The Intersect and there was a fail safe device that allowed him to initiate a remote timer using a lap top computer. They ttied to traced the signal to located his exact weherabouts, but it was pointles. There were no casualties that were reported but they could spin it into their favor.

**Abe:** _raising his fist in the air_ Way to go buddy. _looks at Chuck_ He saved my life more times than you'll ever know.

**Chuck:** _puts his hand on his dad's shoulder_ He saved my life too dad…so we owe him a lot.

**Sarah:** _smiles at Chuck_Looks like we'll be working together for a while now. You would be forced to see my face as we go on countless dangerous missions encountering bad guys that will try to kill you at every turn.

**Chuck:** _grins_ Forced? It wouldn't be so bad as long as I'm able to see your face.

**Sarah:**_smiles_ I would suffer through seeing your handsome face.

_Chuck and Sarah have a moment that Abe and Casey notice. Casey then interrupts the moment by doubling over_

**Chuck:** What's wrong buddy?

**Casey:** I need a doctor because both of you are making me sick.

**Chuck:** Do you feel left out…come here…I'll give you a hug big guy.

**Casey:** Get away from me Bartowski or I'll shoot you…I mean it.

_Cut to both Sarah chuckling and Abe laughing out loud and the episode ends with the camera panning back as Casey keeps Chuck from trying to hug him_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
